


Daddy's Little One [Peraya, OffGun, TayNew]

by fujoparadise, SpellWolf



Category: GMMTV, GMMTV Actors, Our Skyy (TV), ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV) RPF, รักไม่ระบุสถานะ | Dark Blue Kiss (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Off, Caregiver!Singto, Caregiver!Tay, De-Aged Gun Atthapan Phunsawat, De-Aged Krist Perawat Sangpotirat, De-Aged New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun, Diapers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little Space, Little!Gun, Little!Krist, Little!New, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Peraya - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bottles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoparadise/pseuds/fujoparadise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellWolf/pseuds/SpellWolf
Summary: {Little Space AU/Age Regression AU}It's publicly known that Krist, Gun and New are Littles and that their lovers (Singto, Off and Tay) are their respective caregivers. To satisfy fan's desire to see more of these couples' daily life interactions in Little Space, GMMTV created the reality show "Daddy's Little One" specially designed for these boys. In every episode of the show, the caregivers are given new missions to complete, from trying out new experiences with their Littles to going on adventures together.- Definition of "Little Space" and "Age Regression":Little Space is a mindset in which an adult(!) mentally regresses into a state of carefree, responsibility-free safety. Usually, the involved participants either take on the role of a caregiver, the one providing care and safety for the Little - or Little, the one being cared for. Little Space is a coping mechanism to deal with stress and pressure, and to relieve them.(Kind reminder: This fanfiction contains (non-sexual) age play/age regression, read at your own risk!)
Relationships: Arthit Rojnapat/Kongpob "Kong" Suthiluck, Kao/Pete (Kiss: The Series), Khai/Third (Theory of Love), New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Pick/Rome, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Comments: 45
Kudos: 155





	1. The Casts

**{The Littles}**

_Krist Perawat:_

\- age in Little Space: 2 years old 

\- hyper, loud, energetic, happy and chipper most of the time

_Gun Atthapan:_

\- age in Little Space: 1 year old, practically still an infant 

\- shy, insecure, sensitive and obedient

_New Thitipoom:_

\- age in Little Space: 3 and a half years old

\- playful, naughty, and disobedient, a devoted little prankster

**{The Caregivers}**

_Singto Prachaya:_

\- Krist's caregiver and boyfriend

\- calm, patient, placid, indulgent

_Off Jumpol:_

\- Gun's caregiver and boyfriend

\- lenient, humorous

_Tay Tawan:_

\- New's caregiver and boyfriend 

\- easygoing, dense, short-tempered

**{Other Casts}**

_P'Q:_

\- the MC/host of the show

_Ssing Harit, Nanon Korapat_ _and Ohm Pawat_ will also make special appearances in the show as guests!

**{Important Note}**

In this fanfiction, I — as the author and thus god of this story — have decided to grant all the caregivers abnormal physical strength, hence carrying their Littles even with only one arm is a piece of cake for them.


	2. Chapter 1: Lovely Day

_**{Author's P.O.V}** _

Laughter reverberated in the room when Singto blew a series of raspberry kisses on Krist's bare stomach. Krist squirmed through giggles but Singto held him in place to prevent him from falling off the changing table. Smiling down at his precious Little, Singto felt his heart swell with happiness.

After fastening the tapes of the diaper, Singto pulled down the pale blue onesie and clipped them shut between Krist's legs. Singto dexterously pulled the soft sweatpants over Krist's legs and hips before tugging the hem of Krist's yellow sweater back down.

"All done, my little bumblebee," Singto said with a fond smile adorning his face. Krist giggled gleefully when Singto gave him Eskimo kisses on the nose. After Singto pulled away, Krist attempted to slip his thumb into his mouth but Singto, who had predicted this, grabbed his wrist gently. He opened a drawer, revealing a whole collection of exquisite and colourful little boxes. He opened one of them with a single hand, the other hand still protectively holding onto Krist, and took the pale blue pacifier from the box.

"Binkie!" Krist squealed in delight at the sight of his favourite pacifier.

"Yes, here's your Binkie, little prince," Singto cooed and put the blue paci in Krist awaiting mouth. The blue pacifier had a very lovely design with shapes of miscellaneous little stars and colourful planets, Krist looked absolutely adorable with it.

After depositing his Little on the carpeted floor, Singto sanitized the surface of the changing table before moving to the bathroom to throw the soiled diaper away and washed his hands as a final step.

Eyeing the back of his Caregiver and boyfriend cautiously, Krist got to his feet and quickly moved to hide behind the curtains, giggling to himself softly as he imagined Singto's surprised reaction to his jump-scare.

Singto was slightly disconcerted when he walked out of the bathroom into a completely silent apartment. He almost panicked for a second when he couldn't see his baby at first glance. Once he detected the cute feet under the curtains, however, Singto heaved a relieved breath and approached his playful Little with a smile reaching his eyes, showing his incandescent endearment for his boy.

With each nearing step he took, he could hear Krist's increasing squeals and giggles that came out muffled, most probably because his silly boy was covering his mouth with his hand to avoid giving himself away. Smart move.

Singto hadn't even reached him yet when Krist suddenly yanked the curtain away and let out a loud _"Buh!!"_ Playing along, Singto pretended to be startled and faked an exaggerated gasp. Gratified and amused by the reaction, Krist chortled heartily. Singto couldn't help but chuckle softly. Seeing his baby so full of joy and happiness was definitely worth everything.

"Come on, silly bean, it's about time for lunch," Singto said and put his hands under Krist's armpits to pick him up. Krist giggled at the funny nickname. " 'iwwie bean! Daddy 'iwwie bean!" he repeated after his daddy around the pacifier. Singto smiled and pinched his baby's nose in a loving manner.

* * *

Setting Gun down on his adult-sized and bright green high chair, Off bent over him to put a bib around the Little's neck. Now ready to eat, Off clapped his hands to get his baby's attention. Gun beamed at him and did a clumsy clap as well.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Off asked as he took Gun's plate and scooped up a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Gun opened his mouth eagerly and uttered a sound of impatience.

"Here comes the airplane, wooo…!!" Off spun the spoon in a circular movement before landing it in Gun's mouth. Gun grinned and patted his table in excitement. Off chuckled and fed his baby the rest of the lunch and even managed to make him eat a bowl of chicken soup.

By the time they finished lunch, Gun was dirty and sticky from the food. He had managed to get some mashed potato and sauce smeared over his face and his hair. Even a few drops of soup had made their way to his pants.

Looking at the mess, Off sighed and cleaned up the table as quickly as he could while his baby whined in discomfort. After putting the dishes into the dishwasher, he unstrapped Gun from the high chair and carried him to the bathroom in big strides.

"Time to get you clean, kitten," Off huffed and laid Gun on the changing table in the bathroom.

"Stay there and don't move, alright, baby? Papii will get the bath ready for you," Off admonished.

Gun stuffed his fist into his mouth and started gnawing and sucking on his fingers out of boredom.

Filling the tub with lukewarm water, Off put in some bath soap and flailed his hand under the water to create a generous amount of bubbles for his Little.

Gun had been watching his Papii all the time with curiosity, now that his Papii turned around and approached him with the big goofy grin he absolutely loved, Gun smiled widely and reached both of his arms towards his Papii, silently demanding to be picked up.

"Ah-ah, not so fast, little one. We need to get you out of these clothes first," Off said ere he started stripping off his clothes.

Wiping his baby clean and disposing the diaper into the diaper bin, Off finally deemed his Little ready for the bath.

"In you go, baby duck~" Off sing-songed and carried his baby to the tub.

When his Papii finally lowered him into the warm water, Gun immediately squealed in excitement. He loved baths!

* * *

_Splash!_

"New Thitipoom!" Tay exclaimed in shock.

The aforementioned Little wasn't deterred even the slightest, instead, New burst into sniggers and splashed more water onto his poor Caregiver.

In vain, Tay tried to dodge the splatters of water mixed with bath soap. Hiding his face behind his raised arm, Tay quickly grabbed New with his other arm to hold the latter in place.

"Alright, alright, Daddy surrenders! You win, baby," Tay said in resignation. Appeased, New deflects his attention to the plastic boat and the big rubber duckies that were floating on the water surface.

Looking down at his soaked-through clothes, Tay realized he was drenched almost completely from head to toe. Guess he would have to join the little devil now.

Swiftly stripping down to his boxers, Tay stepped into the bathtub as well. New squealed and tried to keep his bath toys away from the new intruder.

"A monster comin', uh-oh! A monster! Gotta flee, gotta flee!" New cried and moved his rubber duckies around in the water.

Tay chuckled at his cute Little. "Who are you calling a monster, huh?" Tay growled jokingly and tackled New before tickling him relentlessly. New immediately wiggled around as he erupted in hysterical waves of laughter.

After another minute of ruthless tickling, Tay ceased his attack and let New catch his breath. New giggled weakly, poor baby was still out of breath. The tickle attack had tired him out quite a bit and he needed time to recover before he could start thinking of retaliation.

Using the opportunity, Tay quickly got into action and started washing them. Starting from the top, Tay squeezed an adequate amount of shampoo onto his palm and lathered New's dark hair.

Soon, Tay started rinsing his hair carefully, making sure that the soap wasn’t getting into New's eyes. When he was done washing New's hair, Tay quickly washed his own while New entertained himself with the bath toys.

Suddenly, New remembered that he had some revenge to take. Looking up at his daddy who had his eyes closed, the Little grinned mischievously. Tay was holding the showerhead over his own head, completely oblivious to New's mischief.

New turned the handle to the right so that only cold water was coming out and stared at his daddy with anticipation.

Tay let out a high-pitched squeak once he was hit by the icy water. "Oi, New! You little devil!" Tay howled and quickly readjusted the handle to make the water warm again.

New giggled gleefully and even clapped his hands triumphantly. Tay looked at his naughty Little with an exhausted expression and heaved a long sigh.

This little rascal is going to be the death of him!

* * *

Just before night fell, almost simultaneously, the Caregivers and Littles' phone lit up and vibrated. Seeing that it was an email from their company, the Littles snapped out of Little Space and started reading the message together with their boyfriend.

_'Dear Singto, Krist, Off, Gun, Tay and New!_

_This is the production team from GMMTV._

_With your increasing popularity and expanding fandoms, the company has received many requests from fans that they would like to see more about your life as Caregivers and Littles._

_After a conference with the chairman, we have all come to the conclusion that it would be profitable for both the company and you if we start a reality show with the six of you as the main hosts._

_The reality show will be entitled "Daddy's Little One" and if you do decide to accept this job offer, we will give you new missions to carry out in every episode. It would be favourable if you stay in Little Space during the filming._

_With this project, we hope to raise the company's stock, gain new fans and most importantly, to introduce this lifestyle to the public decently to open people's mind and support the Little Space community._

_Please take your time to think about the offer, though we would appreciate it if you could reply within this week._

_Yours sincerely,_

_GMMTV Production Team'_

~~~~~

A/N:

Please _**subscribe** _or **add** the story to your library to keep up with _**new updates**!_ I appreciate both criticism and _**feedback**!_

Do tell me how you think about the chapter, I would love to talk to people about new ideas and generally about the story! ^^

_\- fujoheaven_


	3. Chapter 2: Say Yes

**_{New’s P.O.V}_ **

“Babe, we should do this! It sounds like a lot of fun, don’t you think?” Tay practically beamed. I balked at the thought of people watching and observing us while we are _‘playing’_ and I shuddered. 

“No, this ain’t a good idea,” I rejoined. 

“Come on, Hin, it’s not that much of a deal, really,” Tay tried to convince me but, nope. Just, _nope_. I couldn’t even imagine other people getting all worked up over me acting like a little toddler although I am a full-grown adult. And to people who had never come across the word ‘age-play’, they must be so weirded out and think that we were some crazy lunatics.

Oh god, I didn’t even want to imagine the backlash. It was humiliating enough to know that our fans were aware of our _peculiar_ lifestyle. And showing it on camera for everyone out there to see was definitely not on my cards.

“No, thanks,” I declined unequivocally. Tay’s face fell and stared at the phone longingly. 

“You never allow me to take care of you outside of our home,” he muttered dejectedly, “I really want to spend time with you openly, without having to hide anything.”

I stopped scowling and just gawked at my lover. The thought never occurred to me that he’d want to do it in public. “Wouldn’t you feel embarrassed?” I asked, completely astounded.

“Why would I?” he replied and looked bemused. “If anything, I would feel proud, because I could show everyone that _this_ cutie here-” he paused shortly to gesture at me with a movement of his hand before pointing his finger back to himself with a smug smirk, “-belongs to _me_.”

I faked a gag and playfully rolled my eyes at him, “Cheesy.” He all but laughed like the lovely dork he was. 

Sighing in defeat, I finally capitulated, “Alright, I’ll take the offer.” Tay transfixed for a moment, seemingly taken aback by how fast I gave in. He then snapped out of his stupor and beamed at me brightly ere he pulled me into a vigorous hug, plastering kisses all over my face. 

“Thank you, Hin!”

* * *

**_{Gun’s P.O.V}_ **

I stared at the Email for a few minutes, repeating the content in my head over and over. Honestly speaking, I wasn’t very keen of this whole idea about exposing my Little self to everyone, but when I finally averted my eyes from the screen to my boyfriend, I could infer from Off’s expression that he was interested. His eyes had that familiar glint whenever he was excited or happy. Nibbling on my lower lip, I drifted into contemplation. I don’t think I could ever look anyone in the eye directly ever again, knowing that they have seen me behave like a baby.

Off must have noticed my awkwardness and discomfort, because he put the phone down and pulled me in for a hug. “It’s alright, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, babe. It’s okay, really,” he reassured me. However, it didn’t escape my notice that there was a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

I stayed silent as I mulled everything over again. The company was right, we could derive quite a few prospective profits and benefits from this project. Still, there is a voice in the back of my head that tells me how things could go wrong just as easily. What if fans change their mind and stop loving us after seeing how this lifestyle really plays out?

Thousands of what-ifs reeled in my mind in rapid succession. 

“I… need some time to think about this, Off,” I finally managed to say.

“It’s okay, take as much time as you need, no need to stress yourself,” he said patiently and patted my hair. “Wanna watch some movie?” he asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence and I nodded with a small smile.

He went over to the television and opened the drawer beneath it to pick a film for us. He put the disk in and when I thought he would come back to the couch, he changed his direction and made a beeline for the kitchen instead. After a few minutes, he came back with two mugs of hot chocolate and handed one to me carefully. I wanted to say thank you but felt too shy to do so. Ergo, after he’d made himself comfortable beside me, I gave him a thankful kiss on the cheek.

God, what did I do to ever deserve such a wonderful boyfriend? 

The previous sight of Off looking lost in reverie with a hopeful little smile tugging at his lips reappeared in my mind and at that moment, I realized that this was the least I could do for him.

I snuggled up to him and he welcomed me with a kiss on my forehead.

“I will accept the offer,” I said with a subtle but genuine smile.

* * *

**_{_ _Krist’s P.O.V}_**

My face lit up after reading the letter. People were actually interested and our fans had been showing so much support for us. And now, even GMMTV is giving us their encouragement officially.

I couldn’t put into words how grateful and overjoyed I was! 

“P’Sing, let’s do this!” I prompted zealously and beamed at my lover. Singto chuckled lowly and reached out his hand to ruffle my hair. I playfully swatted his hand away and tackled him, causing him to lose his balance and topple over on the king-sized bed. I stayed on top of him and tickled him like how he usually did to me when I was Little. Revenge time!

Singto laughed and willingly let me attack him to my heart’s content before seizing my wrists to stop me. He took a moment to recuperate while I lied on top of him like a boneless panda. After a while, he wrapped his arms around me and stroked my back up and down soothingly. His tender touch evoked memories of our age-play and my heart warmed, knowing that he was doing it subconsciously.

Soon, his eyes were no longer looking at me and were staring into the void instead with a pensive expression. I cupped his face with my hands and patted his cheeks softly, asking him what he was thinking about so deeply.

He gave me a faint smile and responded, “I am just worried that people might judge us,” he stopped and lowered his voice this time, “- and I don’t want to let anyone else see you when you are Little.”

The reddened tips of his ears that indicated his shyness didn’t escape my eyes but I decided not to call attention to it. Instead, I feigned innocence and asked him why, although I knew the reason. However, he clammed up and shifted his gaze away from me sheepishly. I couldn’t hold back my laughter anymore and pinched his nose. “Phi, you are so silly,” I remarked and he blushed ever so slightly.

“It’s gonna be fine, P’Sing. Don’t worry too much, it could be a fun experience for both of us,” I coaxed him. Singto pondered for a moment and eventually relented, “Alright, as long as you are happy.” He then gave me a short peck on the lips. I reclined my head on his chest with a contented smile, _“I love you, phi.”_

* * *

**_{Author’s P.O.V}_ **

In the morning, the three couples sent their official assent to the GMMTV production team and on the following day, they assembled at the company to have a discussion together. Even P’Q showed up at the meeting, who was assigned to take over the role as the host of the show. P’Q had always been close to the boys and they were more than glad that he was their MC. The production team gave them a brief description of the filming process and explained a few important points.

“So, we just stay in _Little Space_ all the time throughout the filming?” New inquired with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Yes, and even if you inadvertently slip out of your Little headspace, it wouldn’t be a problem. Just show the fans and other audiences your genuine self. The purpose of this project isn’t only to raise the company stocks, but also to make you and the fans happy, do you understand?” the leader of the production team elucidated patiently.

Upon hearing this, the boys relaxed and for the rest of the meeting, they listened attentively, their interest and enthusiasm mounting with each new information they got.

Especially New, Gun and Singto looked significantly more at ease now and seemed to have started to accept the idea, even if just a little. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as they’d thought…

~~~~~

_A/N:_

First, I am sorry for disappearing for so long, forgive me, please! I will make it up to you guys by updating _twice_ this week, so make sure to **subscribe** or **add** the story to your library to the story to keep up with **new updates**!!

I appreciate both criticism and **feedback**!

Do tell me how you think about the chapter, I would love to talk to you about new ideas and generally about the story! ^^

_\- fujoheaven_


	4. Chapter 3: Just You and Me

**_{Author’s P.O.V}_ **

Gun was a nervous wreck. He couldn’t help but remain rooted to the spot in the far corner of the living room while a small crew of staff members filed into the apartment. The staff greeted him and his boyfriend, who greeted back amicably and showed them his trademark cheeky grin. Gun quickly pulled himself together and pressed his palms together in front of his face and bowed stiffly as a greeting gesture.

The staff members then dispersed in order to set up the cameras in different places of the apartment. They were considerate and mindful enough to leave out particularly private rooms like the bathroom and the toilet. They’d also made it clear that Off was free to use the camera controller app on his phone to pause the filming or turn the cameras off completely if they urgently needed privacy or if he had to change the Little’s diaper.

After installing the cameras in their right places, the crew left and only then did Gun relax. He was relieved to know that at least, they would be left alone during the process of filming.

Nevertheless, he was still uncomfortable with the fact that they were going to be monitored for the next 24 hours. According to the production team, 24 hours of footage would suffice for one single episode, the editors would only air the parts they considered interesting and entertaining for the audience. However, the boys could request for certain scenes to be cut out if they needed. All in all, the staffs were very understanding and supportive of the couples.

Suddenly, Off and Gun’s phone rang simultaneously. It was a video from GMMTV, Off tapped his thumb on the thumbnail and played the video.

 _“Welcome to our reality show 'Daddy’s Little One'! This is P’Q and I’ll be your host from now on in the show. Are you excited for your first mission?”_ P’Q asked and flashed the camera a wide smile before continuing, _“I bet you are! Alas, we are gonna start slowly and take things easy first,”_ P’Q paused and cleared his throat. _“The first mission will be easy; spend your time together just like usual and create lovely memories with each other. That’s it for now, have fun, boys!”_ P’Q grinned and waved his goodbye. The mission was way easier than they’d expected. Off smiled confidently and looked at his quiet boyfriend.

Gun had been awfully subdued and silent ever since they woke up. Off inspected him with a look of concern. “Babe, are you nervous?” Gun snapped out of his thoughts and glanced up at his lover and nodded tensely. Off smiled and hugged him, combing his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm his unnerved boyfriend. “That’s ok, do you want to take a hot bath? It could ease you into your headspace,” Off suggested. Gun nodded pliantly and let his boyfriend take him to the bathroom.

Just when Off was opening the drawer where he stored the diapers, Gun panicked and seized his boyfriend midway. “I don’t want to use diapers,” Gun implored him with beseeching eyes. “But-“ Off wanted to argue because Gun would sometimes lose control over his bladder when he was in Little Space. “Please, Off,” Gun begged, his eyes moist and round, reminding Off of a little puppy. How could Off ever say no to that? In the end, Off acceded, though unwillingly and reluctantly. He admitted that changing diapers for Gun had actually become one of Off’s favourite activities.

Concealing his glumness, Off went to the closet to collect Gun’s Little clothes and snagged a pair of plain boxers in accordance with Gun’s request. Setting the clothes on the clear changing table in the bathroom, Off got to work and prepared the bath. In no time, Gun was sitting in the spacious bathtub, the warm water reaching his chest. The water surface had been foamed up with a sheet of white bubbles. Off handed him his bath toys and turned on the bubble machine that was mounted on the wall, a few inches above the rim of the bathtub. The machine had the design of a green frog with a crown on its head, its eyes were smiling and the frog had blushes on its pale cheeks.

As soon as the frog prince started to blow bubbles from its mouth, Gun smiled and reached his hand out to touch them. Off who had been sitting on a stool chair and observing his lover almost died inwardly at the sight of his adorable boyfriend and had to restrain himself from cooing out loud like a schoolgirl, though he failed to rein in his urge to lavish Gun with kisses all over his face. Gun scrunched up his face and pushed his overly affectionate boyfriend away.

“My baby is so cute, Papii loves you so so much!” Off said, his voice and gaze holding incandescent affection and love for him. Gun giggled shyly and soon enough, he found himself slipping into his Little headspace. However, since he was too self-conscious, he couldn’t slip into his usual Baby Space.

Gun turned to face his Papii and scooped a handful off white foam ere he attacked his poor Papii’s face. Off squeezed his eyes shut before Gun smeared him with the mass of small bubbles. Satisfied with his masterpiece, Gun laughed gleefully and clapped his hands.

“Alright, you naughty puppy, stay still,” Off told him with a soft chuckle. He scooped a small amount of foam into his own hands and placed it on top of Gun’s head. Gun tilted his head with bemused curiosity when all of a sudden, Off burst into laughter. Unbeknown to Gun, his silly Papii had made a pile of poop with the foam on top of his head. Gun looked at himself in the mirror not far away and frowned petulantly at his Papii. “Gun no poopy!” Gun huffed with a pout and folded his arms in front of his chest as a gesture of disapproval. Off almost died on the spot, how could his baby be so adorable.

Not wanting to rile his baby any further, Off distracted him with the bath toys while he washed him quickly. After drying Gun, Off contemplated in his mind whether he should go get the diapers or not. He then imagined Gun’s angry and mortified face after he gets back to his big headspace. In the end, Off dismissed the thought regretfully and helped his baby put the boxer shorts on.

All clean and dressed in his brown puppy onesie, Gun was back to his happy self. “Papii, papii, what we play now?” Gun asked eagerly and circled his Papii. Off hummed pensively and pondered for a moment. “I know!” Off exclaimed suddenly, “How about we redecorate your nursery? Does that sound good to you?” Gun jumped up and down in excitement and screamed an approving “Yes!!”

Chuckling at his fervent Little, Off ruffled his hair endearingly before heading to the storage room with an exuberant ‘puppy’ hot on his heel. Soon, he came back with big plastic sheets and several buckets of paint. Off then covered the floor and the furniture with the plastic sheets with Gun’s eager help. “Thanks for helping Papii, little pup,” Off said gratefully and handed him a brush before getting one for himself.

The paint was non-toxic and made of organic material so Off didn’t have to worry about Gun accidentally getting some into his mouth while painting the wall. However, he would still keep a watchful eye on his baby, the paint might be harmless but the taste would definitely upset his baby.

After two hours, they had managed to make a mural painting of a frog prince that looked suspiciously similar to Gun’s bubble machine. Gun had always been good at painting, even in Little Space. Off had let Gun paint the contours while he coloured the empty fields.

“Wow, we have created a masterpiece, buddy, this is awesome!” Off exclaimed in awe and Gun nodded vigorously, feeling complacent with himself. The two of them beheld their impressive artwork for a moment before the peaceful silence was interrupted by Gun’s growling stomach.

“Papii, ‘m hungry.”

“Alright, does spaghetti sound good to you?”

“Yeah!”

“Spaghetti it is then, right away, little prince!”

~~~~~

A/N: Which couple is gonna appear in the next chapter? Hehehe, don’t worry, the next chapter is gonna be up soon within this week, just like I’ve promised! 😉

 ** _Subscribe_** and **_add_** the story to your library to keep up to date with the fanfiction!

Feel free to tell me your thoughts, it would motivate me a lot! I appreciate both criticism and **_feedback_**!

Thanks for reading!

\- fujoheaven


	5. Chapter 4: Daddy, I Will Protect You

**_{Author’s P.O.V.}_ **

New was still sleeping peacefully in his crib when the staffs came to install the cameras. Tay stayed by his baby’s side when another staff member came into the nursery to mount the device on the wall. He didn’t want New to panic upon seeing a stranger in his nursery room the moment he woke up.

When everything was set up and ready for the filming, the staffs explained to Tay how to use the app to manipulate the cameras. After seeing the workers to the door, Tay returned to the living room. His phone vibrated and he turned it on. He opened the video sent from GMMTV and watched. Tay raised his eyebrows with comprehension. It was a clip informing him about their first task.

“Spend 24h with each other, huh,” Tay thought with a confident smirk. That was more than easy.

Tay stood up and went to the nursery room. The Little was a bit grumpy from being woken up from his dream and being pulled out from his warm comforters. Tay delved into his pocket and fished out his phone to pause the recording so he could change New’s diaper in private.

“Come on, my grizzly bear, let’s get you out of the wet nappy,” Tay cooed but New huffed fractiously. “Wanna sleep…” he whined in Tay’s hold and kicked his legs as a gesture of protest. “You can take a nap later on, sweetheart. It’s almost 9 o’clock so you need to eat something,” Tay explained and placated the Little by giving him a kiss on the forehead.

New pouted and turned his face to the side while his daddy changed him. When he roved the room with his eyes out of boredom, something caught his attention. There, on the wall near his crib, perched a dark device he had never seen in his room before. New stared at it with avid curiosity and tried to figure out what it was.

Tay wiped him and put a new diaper on his Little. He smoothed the tabs of the diaper down and put his Little on the floor ere he walked away to dispose of the soiled diaper. After cleaning his hands, he took out his phone and opened the app and resumed the filming. He then sauntered to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Now left alone by himself in the room, New got up and approached the dark object warily. Suddenly, the device made a creepy buzzing sound and rotated in his direction. Startled, New staggered backwards and fell on his bum with a loud thud.

His brain was trying to process everything but his body was a step ahead and reacted first. Almost in an instant, New burst into tears and wailed loudly for his daddy.

The moment Tay heard his baby’s cries, he dropped everything and rushed to the nursery like his life depended on it. Tay hurried over and picked New up. “Everything is okay, Daddy is here, babykins,” Tay cooed and wiped the tears away with the soft fabric of his sleeve.

New hiccupped and wrapped his arms around his daddy’s neck tightly. Tay bounced him up and down in a soothing rhythm as he looked around the room to find the source that upset his baby. When he didn’t notice anything out of place, Tay turned back to his snivelling Little, “What’s the matter, little one? Why were you crying?”

New opened his mouth to tell him about the scary little ‘monster’ on the wall but immediately clammed up when he heard the familiar buzzing sound that came from the device whenever it turned around. He stole a furtive glance at the eerie ‘creature’ and as expected, it was looking straight at him with the glowing red dot. New turned back to Tay and silently made up his mind to protect his daddy.

“Missed you,” New lied and laid his head on Daddy’s broad shoulder. Tay felt his heart swell with incandescent affection. He chuckled and kissed his baby, “Oh, you silly boy. Daddy was in the kitchen, there's no need to cry.”

Tay carried his Little to the living room and set him down on the couch. The television was on and it was playing ‘Toy Story’. New sat on the soft sofa and watched his daddy go into the kitchen. He then roamed the living room with his eyes and detected a few more of the black ‘monsters’ like the one he’d seen in the nursery room.

Determined to fight them on his own and protect his daddy who apparently wasn’t aware of their existence, New grabbed his stuffed polar bear from the couch and set off. “Let’s go, Snowflake,” he hugged his plushie closely and went into the nursery.

The moment he stepped into the room, the camera whirred shortly and turned towards him automatically. New glowered at the strange creature and growled at it, imitating the imposing wolf he once saw on TV, attempting to intimidate the scary device. However, the ‘monster’ showed no reaction whatsoever and simply continued to stare at him. New gulped and tightened his hold on his fluffy polar bear.

“Newwie is not scared, Daddy said Newwie is a brave boy,” he whispered to his polar bear ‘Snowflake’ and tried his best to brace himself before deflecting his attention back to the ‘enemy’.

“Daddy doesn’t see you but Newwie sees you, Newwie will not let you hurt Daddy!” New said resolutely and walked over to the camera with an apprehensive frown.

The camera followed New as he approached it. With a swift movement, the Little tore the device off the wall. Surprised that the ‘monster’ didn’t fight back at all, New smiled triumphantly and exited the nursery with Snowflake in one hand and the detached camera in the other.

Emboldened by his victorious ‘battle’, New went off in search for the rest of those creepy ‘monsters’. He did the same to all of the other cameras he could find in the apartment and locked them away in a big wooden box inside the storage room. New high-fived his polar bear exultantly and closed the door.

The only location he hadn’t checked yet was the kitchen, so he continued his hunt and made his way to the last destination.

Tay was fully absorbed in making pancakes and cutting up some fruits for his Little. He didn’t have the slightest inkling of what was going on outside the kitchen. He whistled a random song joyfully and decorated the golden pancakes with raspberries, blueberries and blackberries, adding a decent amount of whipped cream and chocolate sauce to his masterwork as a finishing touch. Tay smiled proudly to himself. New was going to love this, he thought.

Tay was just about to go fetch his Little when New ran into the kitchen. He hoisted his baby up in his arms and nuzzled his soft hair. New giggled and pushed him away. New started to squirm in his daddy’s hold so Tay let him down. Once he was free again, New examined the kitchen. He eventually spotted the camera on the wall near the window and made a beeline for it.

Tay didn’t even have the time to react when New abruptly reached for the filming device and pried it off. Standing there in shock, Tay gawked at his Little who was jumping up and down jubilantly.

New was about to leave for the storage room when he caught sight of his petrified caregiver. He approached his daddy with a concerned look and hugged him. “Daddy, you’re safe now! Newwie defeated the monsters, don’t be scared, okay?” New comforted him, rendering Tay even more confused.

Tay blinked slowly and looked at his Little with a befuddled expression, “What monster?”

New blinked as well and showed him the black camera in his grip. “ _This_ monster,” he replied. “There are more but Newwie locked them away so that they can’t hurt Daddy,” New elaborated. When he saw Tay’s now even more bewildered look on his face, New frowned and asked, “Daddy really can’t see the monsters?” Tay took a moment to think about what New was talking about before realization dawned upon him.

“No, no, no. Daddy sees them just fine,” Tay replied quickly and face-palmed himself. The day had just begun and he already felt exhausted.

Still, he mustered up all of his patience and inner peace and dealt with the situation non-belligerently. “Could you show me where you have hidden them, baby?” Tay asked tensely and New nodded quickly, leading him to the storage room. New sat down on the floor and opened the big box, revealing the rest of the cameras.

At least the cameras were all intact, Tay thought and sighed in relief. He then crouched down next to his Little and made him look at him ere he elucidated with a serious countenance, “Baby, these aren’t monsters, they are cameras. We need them to film everything for our show, have you forgotten?”

Realizing his mistake, New looked at him with a nervous look, “Daddy, am I in trouble?” He asked meekly and fidgeted with his stuffed polar bear.

Tay’s gaze softened, all of the anger and frustration he had been repressing starting to diminish. He pulled his baby into a warm embrace. “No, you are not. If I understand everything correctly, you took them down because you thought they were dangerous, right?” New nodded. “Then why didn’t you come to Daddy, sweety?” Tay asked and pulled away to look at New.

“Wanna protect Daddy,” New answered and looked down. “Oh, honey-bear…” Tay pressed a kiss against New’s temple.

“Next time, if you think that there’s something wrong or if you notice something dangerous, you need to come to Daddy first, okay? Daddy would be so worried and sad if you get hurt,” Tay said and hugged his boy tighter.

“I am your Daddy because I am here to solve all the problems for you, baby-bear,” Tay added. New hid his face in his shoulder and muttered an apology, “ ’m sorry, Daddy…”

Feeling proud of his Little, Tay smiled and stroked his baby’s hair, “You are forgiven, sweet pea. Thank you for wanting to protect Daddy, Daddy loves you very much, darling.”

“Love you too, Daddy.”

~~~~~

**_A/N:_ **

OffGun – _check._ TayNew – _check._ Now, SingtoKrist is the only couple left, please look forward to the next update! ^^

Tell me what you think about this chapter, I appreciate both criticism and **_feedback_**!

Make sure that you **_subscribe_** to the story and **_add_** it to your library to get notifications of **_new updates_**!

Till next time, my sweet boos!

_\- fujoheaven_


	6. Chapter 5: Brighter Than Stars

**_{Author’s P.O.V.}_ **

Singto was relieved that their first mission was to simply spend a usual day with his baby Krist. The mission was easy, sure, but the fact that their every movement and dialogue would be recorded and monitored made Singto feel slightly on edge. Inhaling a deep quivering breath, he exhaled again and repeated the process one more time in an attempt to calm his nerves.

 _“It’s alright, Singto, you’ve got this. Krist needs you, pull yourself together!”_ He told himself inwardly before walking back into the master bedroom where Krist was still resting. Slowly, he opened the door and instinctively glanced at the camera on the wall before turning his attention back to the bundle on the king-sized bed.

Singto pulled the curtains to the side, letting the sun shine into the room. He then carefully approached his boyfriend and couldn’t help but smile when he saw strands of hair poking out from under the blanket.

Worried that Krist wouldn’t get enough oxygen, Singto lifted up the soft comforter and pulled it down a bit, revealing his face. Krist was still deep in slumber and Singto took a long moment to take in the beautiful sight, letting it imprint in his memory forever. Reaching out a finger, Singto poked Krist’s sleep-warm cheek gently and called softly, “Kit, Kit, wake up!”

Krist groaned and eventually stirred awake. When he fluttered his eyes open, Singto’s handsome face immediately filled his view. Krist blinked groggily and mirrored the affectionate smile on Singto’s countenance.

“Good morning, babe,” Singto said and pressed a kiss on Krist’s forehead. Krist giggled and wrapped his arms around Singto’s neck. “Daddy!” Krist chirped with delight and snuggled up to his daddy.

Singto hadn’t expected Krist to be in his Little headspace so soon, but he was happy nonetheless, “Hello, little sleepyhead,” he greeted fondly.

Singto scooped his Little into his arms and carried him out of the bed. “Alright, lets put you in a nappy, shall we?” Krist nodded and repeated after him cheerfully, “Nappy! Nappy!”

Singto immediately felt the surging love and affection for his lover and baby. Just looking at Krist was enough to dissolve all his worries and anxieties.

Singto laid his little boy down on the spacious changing table with care and fished out his smartphone to turn off the cameras.

He kept a hand on Krist’s tummy just to make sure he didn’t accidentally fall off the table since his Little liked to move around and couldn’t stay still for long. To help keep his baby deflected, Singto switched on the baby mobile above Krist. The moment it began to spin slowly, keeping pace with the soothing rhythm of the twinkling music coming from the mobile, Krist fixed his eyes on the colourful toys dangling above and no longer paid attention to his daddy.

Singto bent over and opened the bottom drawer, revealing a tidy stash of clean diapers that were adult-sized. He randomly picked one out before closing it with his foot. Singto put the nappy on the table and opened the middle drawer and moved several diapering supplies from the drawer to the table.

When Singto got everything he needed, he drew his attention back to his Little. After removing Krist’s pajama pants and boxer shorts, Singto slipped the fresh diaper under Krist’s rear. Singto spread Krist’s legs apart and rubbed a liberal amount of diaper cream on Krist’s bum, sprinkling him with baby powder as well to prevent diaper rash. Singto strapped the nappy in place and put the diapering supplies back into the drawer.

Krist looked down at his new nappy and smiled at the cute pattern of yellow-coloured little bees on it. He pointed at them and grinned at his daddy, “Bees!”

“That’s right, honey, you are so smart,” Singto praised enthusiastically, smiling down at his adorable little boy while putting the sweatpants back on his Little.

“Let’s go eat breakfast now, how does French toast sound? Would you like that, precious?” Singto asked and Krist nodded vigorously. Krist grinned when Singto brushed his nose against his own endearingly, he loved Daddy’s Eskimo kisses!

Singto took out a new pacifier from the drawer and slipped it through Krist’s lips. The Little immediately began sucking on the rubber fervently and smiled in content.

Krist cuddled close to his caregiver when Singto collected him back into his arms. Singto carried his baby to the nursery to fetch Krist’s favourite turtle plushie _‘Yuyu’_ for his little one.

“Yuyu!” Krist’s face lit up at the sight of his best friend and held the fleecy stuffed animal tightly with one arm. His other arm was slung around Singto loosely and he leaned his head on his daddy’s shoulder. Krist felt incredibly blissful and safe like this in Singto’s hold. He had his turtle ‘Yuyu’, a binkie in his mouth and a fresh nappy on. Everything felt so right and perfect.

Krist then glanced up at his daddy, _did Daddy feel the same?_ He studied Singto’s face carefully and noticed that he looked less relaxed than usual, if anything, he looked slightly stiff and awkward.

Something must be bothering his daddy but he didn’t know what and why. Was it because of him, perhaps? Did he do something wrong?

“Daddy?” Krist took his binkie out from his mouth and asked, his voice lathered with uncertainty and confusion. Singto stopped in his track and looked down at his Little with a questioning look, “Yes, sweetheart?”

Krist furrowed his eyebrows nervously and stared at Singto pitifully, “Krist happy, Daddy not happy?”

Singto widened his eyes in surprise at the unexpected question and gawked at his Little silently for a moment. He quickly composed himself though and hugged his little one tightly, who was now on the brink of tears.

Singto stroked Krist’s back in a soothing pattern and closed his eyes with a small smile. Even in his Little headspace, Krist still paid such close attention to Singto and his feelings. Singto honestly didn’t know if it was possible for him to love Krist even more than he already did.

“No, baby. Daddy is happy, _very_ happy to be with you, no matter in which mindset you are, Kit.” Krist sniffled and Singto patted his head affectionately before expatiating further, “It’s just that Daddy isn’t used to us being monitored while you are in Little Space. Daddy will get over it in no time though, so don’t worry.”

Singto kissed Krist’s temple in an apologetical manner, “I’m sorry that I made you worried.” Krist sniffed and smiled in relief before reclining his head back against Singto’s shoulder.

Singto used his thumb to wipe away the few tears that had escaped from Krist’s eyes before taking the pacifier out of Krist’s grasp and putting it back into Krist’s mouth.

“I wuv you, Daddy,” Krist mumbled quietly behind his binkie. Singto gave him a peck on the nose and smiled lovingly, “I love you too, my little angel.”

After breakfast, Singto took his Little to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their face. Now all clean and fresh, Singto carried Krist to the living room and sat down with his Little on the carpeted floor.

“What’d you like to play today, bumblebee?” Singto asked and Krist perked up at the word ‘play’ almost instantly. Little Krist thought for a long moment, sucking energetically on his pacifier during the process. Singto chuckled endearingly and waited patiently until Krist finally came to a decision, “Kit pway guitar and Daddy sing!”

Singto sighed in defeat, he never felt confident about singing but for some unfathomable reason, Krist liked to make him sing whenever he got the chance.

“Alright, wait here for me, baby,” Singto admonished and hurried to the nursery.

He found Krist’s toy guitar and the toy microphone in the second shelf of the toy storage. Figuring that Krist might want to play the drums as well, he grabbed the drum mallets and collected the mini toy drum set into his arms as well.

Singto placed the items in front of Krist and sat down opposite of his Little on the floor. Krist grinned and put ‘Yuyu’ down next to him to play the toy guitar instead.

He pushed one of the colourful buttons on the guitar and the guitar played _‘My Little Bee’_ automatically while the buttons lit up rhythmically in different colours.

“Daddy sing!” Krist prompted and handed the red microphone to Singto. Capitulating, Singto took the proffered toy mic and started singing along.

_“Buzz, buzz, buzz, oh my little bee,_

_Every day and every hour,_

_Buzzing over every flower,”_ Singto sang softly and smiled lovingly when Krist started clapping along with an expression full of admiration while suckling on his binkie occasionally.

When the song was over, Krist dumped the guitar and moved on to the toy drums.

“Now Kit sing and pway dwums for Daddy,” Krist said, the words coming out garbled because of the pacifier in his mouth. Singto smiled indulgently and encouraged him, “Ok, buddy, Daddy will be your audience.”

Singto then stretched out his arm and asked as an afterthought, ”Do you want me to hold onto your binkie for you while you give me your performance, little star?” Krist nodded and gave him his pacifier.

When Singto gave him the cue, Krist grinned and beat the drums with the mallets clumsily. The pad on top of the drum lit up every time it was hit, flashing a different colour in turn. Although the beats were out of rhythm and kind of messy, Singto couldn’t help but still feel proud of his baby boy. The innate feeling of affection merged into a warm and tingly sensation in his chest, making Singto smile like an idiot.

No matter in which headspace he was and it didn’t matter if he was onstage or offstage, Krist was always dazzling. Even now, when Krist was singing out of tune and hitting the drums offbeat, in Singto’s eyes, Krist still shone brighter than any star in the night sky.

While Singto watched Krist sing and play exuberantly, Krist also locked gaze with his daddy. His smile widened when he inferred from Singto’s besotted expression and his unwavering gaze that he had his daddy’s fullest attention.

When Krist finished his little performance, Singto clapped with fervor and lavished his little superstar with praise which made Krist giggle with rapture. Singto heaved Krist up into his arms and kissed his rosy cheeks.

Without even realizing, Singto had long forgotten about the cameras and the reality show — all he cared about was _Krist._

\-----

**_A/N:_ **

I changed the title of the previous chapter, I hope it doesn’t confuse you guys too much…

Anyway, now we have a chapter with SingtoKrist as well, finally!

Please tell me what you think about this chapter, I appreciate both criticism and **_feedback_**!

Make sure that you **_subscribe_** to the story and **_add_** it to your library to get notifications of **_new updates_**!

_\- fujoheaven_


	7. Chapter 6: Play Date

**_A/N:_ **

So, before I begin, I have a great news for you guys! For everyone who is interested in FFs with Little Space AU featuring OffGun, TayNew and SingtoKrist, my friend @SpellWolf has started a fanfiction with this setting as well! Please go check it out, here is the link: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522070/chapters/59203261>

~~~~~

**_{Author’s P.O.V}_ **

It had been almost a week since they filmed the first episode of ‘Daddy’s Little One’, which was finally aired yesterday. The show had already received great responses from the fans and other audiences who didn’t know the boys before watching the show. Most of the comments and feedback on the show were supportive and favourable. Of course, there had also been voices of disapproval and aversion to the unusual lifestyle but the boys had expected that.

Off, Tay and Krist chose to simply disregard the offensive comments because it was their lives and it was up to them how they wanted to conduct their own lives. However, their boyfriends, on the other hand, couldn’t ignore the hurtful remarks directed at their loved ones and themselves.

Gun was especially discouraged by the rude comments and insults. He’d cried silently in his room until Off came to check on him. It almost took Off three hours to calm him down. Feeling his anger rise at how deeply affected his boyfriend was, Off took out his phone and created an anonymous account to make a riposte to the affronts. In no time, Gun was smiling and laughing again because of his lover’s childish action and then it was Gun’s turn to placate his fuming boyfriend.

New didn’t want to worry his boyfriend, so he sulked in secret after Tay fell asleep. It took him some time but he eventually got over it on his own and came to the conclusion that not everyone will accept and like them or the lifestyle that they led.

Singto had become even more protective over Krist and he would try to hide the hurtful comments from him although Krist knew. Singto even reported the harassing and scurrilous posts or comments about them. Soon, to Singto’s delight, the obnoxious comments were removed from the page.

The six of them were watching the rerun of their first episode when they received a new video from GMMTV.

 _“Hi, everyone, it’s your good ol’ P’Q! Did you miss me?”_ Without waiting for a response, P’Q grinned widely and continued, _“I bet you do! Well, I have a new mission for you guys, are you excited to hear it?”_ P’Q paused for a moment to build up the suspense. The boys chuckled and shook their head at their dorky MC.

 _“Yes, you might or might not have guessed it right, all six of you are going to go on a play date together! Woohoo! Doesn’t it sound amazing? Now, listen! The meeting point is Monkey Club tomorrow at 2 pm! Don’t forget! Well then, boys, see you soon!”_ P’Q flashed a wink and waved goodbye at the camera ere the video ended.

Excited that they could finally go outside to film the show, Krist, Off and Tay couldn’t contain their excitement and thrill whereas Gun, Singto and New were less eager about their new mission. Since the club was inside a mall, they were going to have to deal with many prying eyes and attention for sure.

To their surprise, when they arrived at the appointed location on the next day, the mall was empty and clear of people — with the exception of the staff crew and P’Q, who were already waiting at the entrance.

“Welcome, boys! Come on in, we have reserved the whole mall just for you, sweeties,” P’Q approached them with a warm smile once he saw New, Krist and Gun, who were regressed and safe in their caregiver’s hold.

Singto let out a breath of relief at the empty mall and smiled down at Krist. Now he didn’t need to worry about Krist getting hurt or offended by other people anymore.

Krist wriggled in Singto’s arms as a silent demand to be let down. Knowing his baby well, Singto gently put Krist down so he could run up to P’Q.

“Be careful, Kit, not so fast,” Singto couldn’t help but admonish in concern when Krist ran off briskily. Krist had always been clumsy even when he was Big. You can’t blame him for being overly protective and worried about Krist. That boy always managed to get hurt somehow, either by walking into a door, a wall or by tripping over his own feet or other things.

Singto had barely finished his sentence when Krist’s right foot slipped, causing him to nearly plummet to the floor. Fortunately, P’Q acted fast and caught the clumsy Little. Singto’s heart almost jumped out of his mouth from shock. He rushed over to Krist and thanked P’Q before chastising Krist softly for not listening to him.

Tay laughed at him for overreacting and Singto blushed a little. Singto was usually very collected and calm. He didn’t seem to care much about the others that weren’t Krist and always kept a certain distance between himself and other people. But thanks to the show, Tay got the chance to see Singto actually acting like an overprotective mother hen. He was about to make fun of Singto when New interrupted him, “Daddy, I wan’ down!”

“Alright, alright, there you go, little boy,” Tay chuckled and released New from his hold. As New skipped towards P’Q, Tay took out his camera to film his Little. It was the first time New was outside in his Little headspace, after all! This was a precious moment and he ain’t missing the opportunity to capture it on his camera.

Off looked at Singto and Tay with an amused smirk. “They are so whipped, seriously,” Off muttered to himself with a chuckle and turned his head to look at his own Little. “Aren’t they, huh?” Off cooed and kissed Gun’s hair lovingly. Gun didn’t give him any response but nuzzled his face deeper into Papii’s neck with a drowsy grunt. The baby had been sleeping throughout the whole drive so he was still groggy.

“We have a very sleepy baby, don’t we?” Off continued to coo softly and bounced Gun up and down. Gun gabbled incoherently and rubbed his eyes with his fist sluggishly. Off chuckled affectionately and pecked his cheek several times, making Gun giggle a bit.

Krist and New huddled around P’Q and greeted him exuberantly. P’Q let out a benign laugh and hugged them with equal enthusiasm, “Oh, how I missed you, little pups!”

“And who are they?” P’Q asked while pointing at the stuffed animals in Krist and New’s grasp. Krist beamed and spoke first, “Dis is Krist’s fwiend, Turtle Yuyu!” Krist gabbled happily with his favourite pacifier in his mouth. Everyone smiled at the cute Little.

P’Q gasped, “Wow, he is wonderful, Krist! Well, nice to meet you, Yuyu!” P’Q greeted ardently and shook hands with the soft plushie.

He then turned towards New, “And who might this be?” New smiled widely and introduced his best friend ‘Snowflake’ eagerly, “This is Newwie’s best friend ‘Snowflake’! It’s a polar bear, you see?” New flourished the stuffed animal in P’Q’s face.

“Oh my, that’s lovely! Hello to you, too, Mr Snowflake,” P’Q said and shook hands with Snowflake as well, making New chortle with delight.

Singto and Tay felt something warm in their chest as they watched the endearing interaction between P’Q and their Littles. They were so glad and thankful to have him as their MC. P’Q was a great uncle.

P’Q then looked away from the two energetic Littles and smiled at Gun who had a cute little frown on his face. “Aww, is our baby in a bad mood today? Who made our baby unhappy, huh? Tell uncle Q and he will fix it!” P’Q cooed as he approached Off who was carrying his Little.

Gun hid his face in the crook of Papii’s neck and emitted a displeased grumble. P’Q rubbed his back softly and gave Off a questioning look. “He just woke up from his short nap, that’s all,” Off explained and P’Q raised his eyebrows in understanding.

“Alright then, let’s go have some fun and cheer you up, shall we?” P’Q said with a bright grin. Krist and New bounced up and down around him in excitement and the two grabbed each of Q’s hand to drag him inside.

The group walked across the mall and when they turned to the right, the big colourful entrance of the Monkey Club immediately caught their attention.

The play club was huge, to say the least. There were various entertainment facilities for toddlers and children that were more than big enough for adults to use. The club was connected from the first floor to the second floor of the mall since it had an almost colossal indoor playground. The size and the space of the playground were adapted for both children and adults so that parents could accompany their children and play with them together.

The playground was jungle themed and hence had a lot of trees and animal figures as decoration. Aside from the equipment for climbing, exploring and playing, the playground had a fair-sized open slide on the side and a big round trampoline in the middle as well. Near the main playground was an extensive ball pit with abundant neon-coloured plastic balls. _( **A/N:** If you can’t imagine what kind of playground I’m referring to, here is a similar picture for reference: __<https://i.pinimg.com/474x/82/fc/b5/82fcb568f88b8ac95a0d6d7560fa636f.jpg>__)_

Krist and New almost went crazy when they first took in the magnificent sight of the indoor playground. The caregivers couldn’t help but gape at the spectacular Play Club as well.

The sleepiness from before disappeared almost in an instant as Gun flailed his arms about and babbled unintelligible sounds in great excitement. “Bba… Bba! …Bbabbi! Papii!” Gun squealed while looking at his Papii and reached out an arm in the direction of the humongous jungle gym.

“Alright, little monkey, let’s go explore the jungle then, shall we,” Off chuckled endearingly and deposited his black duffle bag on a bench. Singto and Tay had already left their backpacks on the table and were now playing with their Littles on the indoor playground. All Daddies had brought all the necessary Little items with them. Since Gun had regressed to a one-year-old baby again, Off had brought the most among all caregivers.

Seeing that his Little friends were already in the playground, Gun huffed with impatience and started pulling at Off’s hair. Off winced in pain and picked up his pace in order not to agitate his baby any further.

Off let his baby down on the soft mat of the playground and let his baby climb on his own. Since Gun wasn’t able to control his motor system that well when he was in his baby headspace, he couldn’t climb up the mats without Off’s help.

Off stayed close to Gun and supported his baby as they ascended yet another stair. Gun clapped his hands with joy when they finally climbed to the first level of the playground. In the corner of his eyes, Gun detected Krist’s yellow sweater with a pair of blue wings and a sharp stinger embroidered on the back. “…Idd! Kidd! …Kit!” Gun pointed at his friend at the other end of the passage and glanced at his Papii before looking back in the direction of Krist and Singto.

“Yes, that’s Krist, baby. We will catch up with him in no time, don’t worry,” Off assured him and helped his baby forwards.

Krist was afraid to go deeper into the complex playground at first so he made Singto go in front of him. He followed his daddy like a puppy whilst keeping a tight clutch on Turtle Yuyu with one hand.

Singto made sure to keep Krist steady and safe while they climbed into different sections of the jungle playground. Krist lifted a leg and huffed as he pulled himself up. Since he was still holding Yuyu in one arm, it took him quite a bit of effort and time to climb the high stairs.

For a second, Krist unconsciously let go of the stuffed animal to balance himself with both hands. Realizing that he had accidentally dropped his best friend, Krist panicked and turned around, only to be met with the big round eyes of said plushie. It turned out that Singto had caught the stuffed turtle just in time and held it behind Krist to surprise him. “Yuyu!” Krist exclaimed in astonishment and took his plushie back in his arms with a relieved smile. “Tenkies, Daddy!” Krist muttered saccharinely around his pacifier, earning a kiss on his forehead from his daddy. “You are welcome, honeybee,” Singto replied jauntily.

A level above them were New and Tay. In contrast to Krist, New was fearless and had the spirit of a real adventurer. “Daddy, quick!” New ushered as he climbed forwards deftly. Tay let out a tired sigh but complied anyway and sped up his tempo to keep pace with his agile Little.

Soon, the two reached the top of the playground. New cheered jubilantly and relished the sight from above. “Uncle Q! Newwie is the highest now, look!” New shouted jovially, successfully capturing P’Q’s attention.

“Wow! Good job, little one! You are so much taller than Uncle Q now, haha,” P’Q replied and laughed.

New giggled and made a little happy dance. His daddy was, however, less thrilled about the height. Tay felt his heart palpitate at an erratic pace as he looked down. He gulped and sweat started forming on his forehead. “New, baby, how about we climb back down?” Tay managed to ask without cracking his voice.

“No, Newwie wants to stay here with Snowflake,” New whined and held onto the safety net. Tay hesitated for a moment before he decided that he couldn’t handle his acrophobia anymore. “Alright, baby, Daddy is going down first. Uncle Q must be lonely down there, Daddy is gonna keep him company, okay?” New pouted and grabbed onto Tay’s shirt, “No, don’t leave Newwie, Daddy!”

Tay’s face softened and hugged him quickly, “Daddy isn’t going anywhere, Daddy will be downstairs with Uncle Q. Daddy will watch you from afar, okay?” Tay tried compromising with New. After a moment of contemplation, New capitulated, although begrudgingly.

Tay smiled and kissed his temple. “That’s my brave little boy!”

~~~~~

**_A/N:_ **

Since I disappeared for so long, I wrote a long chapter to make amends, so please forgive me... I have been busy with school works lately, so please bear with me uhuhuu T_T

Anyway, thank you for the kudos and comments so far, it really motivated me to continue writing!

Please don’t forget to **subscribe** to the story so that you won’t miss my updates!

If you want to read more, please **comment** and share your thoughts on the ff with me! :) <3 I welcome both criticism and feedback! ^^

Until next time, my sweet beans!

_\- fujoheaven_


	8. Chapter 7: Friends

**_{Author’s P.O.V}_ **

“Daddy, scawy?” Krist asked with a small voice from where he was hiding behind Singto’s back. They arrived at yet another section of the intricate indoor playground.

Singto turned around so he could look at Krist. He felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth uncontrollably when he took in the sight of his precious Little. Krist’s pale blue pacifier was bobbing up and down in his mouth as he suckled nervously. Singto’s heart melted into a pile of goo right then and there.

He carded his fingers through Krist’s hair adoringly. “No, there is nothing to be afraid of, bumblebee. Daddy is here with you,” Singto reassured him and took Krist’s hand and he led his Little forward.

“Look, there is even a Mr. Monkey over there! Don’t you want to go see him?” Singto tried dissolving Krist’s fear by deflecting the Little’s attention. As expected, Krist nodded fervently and trailed behind his Daddy curiously.

The monkey figure was quite chubby and it was almost the size of Krist. The fake animal looked very funny with its jutted lips and big eyes. Krist liked him very much.

“Daddy!” Krist exclaimed in amazement and pointed at the monkey’s tummy. Singto looked down and surely, there were several rows of rotatable toy blocks with multicoloured letters and numbers on the monkey’s tummy.

“Do you want to play, little bee?” Singto asked and Krist nodded quickly. The caregiver smiled warmly and sat down with his Little. After pulling Little Krist onto his lap, Singto started teaching him how to read the alphabets imprinted on the blocks with a gentle smile on his face.

“Kit, Kit!” Little Gun exclaimed in excitement when he finally climbed to the same level as Krist and Singto with Papii’s aid. Krist turned his head and looked over Singto’s shoulder to see who was calling him. A wide smile adorned his face immediately when he recognized Gun and Off.

“Look who we have here,” Singto said with a soft smile and let Krist climb out of his lap.

“Baby an’ Uncwe Off!” Krist squealed merrily and waved at the approaching pair. Gun giggled happily and increased his pace until he finally reached Krist and Singto.

“How’s it going, buddy?” Off grinned and tousled Krist’s hair adoringly. Krist, however, completely ignored him since his attention was on baby Gun.

Krist opened his arms with a bright smile, “Baby, hug?”

Not quite understanding the gesture, Gun copied his friend, spread his arms apart and repeated after him, “Bbebbi, uggh?”

Krist giggled at the silly baby and happily hugged him. This time, Gun understood the action and reciprocated Krist’s embrace.

Singto and Off almost couldn’t contain themselves at the cuteness overload. “If this ain’t the cutest thing I have ever seen in my life,” Off muttered, hardly able to suppress his grin. Singto nodded and agreed.

Krist showed Gun the rotatable toys on the monkey’s tummy and Gun watched Krist with interest and admiration as the Little prattled on about how his Daddy had taught him to pronounce the letters and numbers on these blocks.

Off and Singto sat on the side and watched the Littles play for a while before engaging themselves in an idle conversation.

“Seeing them happy like this makes everything worth it,” Off began. Singto looked at him with a smile of agreement and understanding, he knew just exactly what Off meant, because he felt the same.

“Sometimes, I find it hard to keep up with Kit’s energy, and honestly, it can drain you physically,” Singto said and looked back at his Little, who was now teaching Gun how to read the letters on the colourful toy blocks. “But seeing his smile and hearing him call me ‘Daddy’ makes me all powered up again,” Singto tagged on, his voice imbued with unbridled affection and love.

“I never once regretted this, you?” he then turned back to Off and asked.

“No,” Off replied without hesitation. Sure, it was tiring at times because he needed to constantly keep a weather eye on Gun and make sure that he was happy and safe under his care. However, he’d never regretted becoming Gun’s caregiver.

Absorbed in their own activities, none of the four noticed the approaching presence of another person.

“Baaghh!!” New hollered intimidatingly in a loud voice, attempting to scare the group of four and his attempt was more than successful.

Krist jumped in surprise and scrabbled towards Singto with a speed he had never achieved before. Singto gathered his surprised Little into his arms and comforted him with soft words of reassurance while patting Krist’s back, who was still shaking a bit.

Gun, on the other hand, didn’t have the presence of mind to directly seek the comfort of his caretaker like Krist. In a matter of seconds, the baby dissolved into tears and started crying and heaving between sobs. Off acted fast and scooped his trembling baby into his arms.

Not expecting this turn of the event, New panicked and bumbled guiltily, “Don’t cry, baby, it’s Newwie! Look! Newwie not scary at all!” When Gun showed no sign of calming down, New nudged the baby’s arm with his plushie ‘Snowflake’ and apologized miserably, “Newwie is sorry, don’t cry, please… Newwie lets you play with Snowflake, okay?”

Gun sniffled and nodded. New smiled in relief when Gun finally stopped crying and handed over his plushie as promised, “But baby gives it back to Newwie later, okay?”

Not really listening to New anymore, Gun nodded anyway, his attention was solely on the new toy right now and he just wanted to play with Snowflake. “Bearrr… Bear!!” Gun babbled happily while brandishing said stuffed animal.

At that moment, Tay came in with a concerned frown, “Everything okay? Did someone get hurt?”

Singto shook his head and Tay relaxed almost immediately.

“New just surprised us a little bit, but he already apologized, so no harm no foul,” Off explained and tousled New’s hair with a smirk. Tay widened his eyes and smiled apologetically, “I am sorry on New’s behalf. You see, he is quite the little troublemaker…”

Off and Singto smiled and shook their head, reassuring him that they didn’t mind.

Krist, who had now recovered from New’s sudden jump-scare, extricated himself from Singto’s hold and shuffled over to the other Littles with avid curiosity. Gun grinned and flourished his new toy at Krist, “Kit, bear!!”

Krist returned his smile and showed the baby his own stuffie, “Kit has Yuyu.” Gun clapped happily and moved on to urging Krist to play with him.

New looked back and forth between Gun and Krist, who were now playing with the plushies, he puffed his cheeks, slightly miffed that he was being left out. Without warning, he snatched Snowflake from Gun’s grasp and huffed petulantly, **“Mine!”**

Gun whined and reached out to him with both hands, “Bear, bear…” New quickly backed away and hid Snowflake behind his back. He reiterated possessively, “No, mine!”

“New Thitipoom,” came the stern voice of his Daddy and New immediately turned his head to look.

“That’s not how you should treat your friends, please apologize to baby Gun, New,” Tay chastised. New blinked and glanced back at Gun, who was staring back at him with watery eyes, sucking his pacifier furiously. Off had given him his pacifier to soothe him before he could break into tears once more.

New redirected his gaze at his Daddy, who wore a reproving expression on his face. The Little contemplated for a moment before acknowledging that his behaviour and attitude were indeed rude. He lowered his head remorsefully and fiddled with Snowflake awkwardly, “Newwie is sorry…” Tay’s face softened and patted his boy’s head, feeling proud of him.

Gun looked at New expectantly and pointed at the stuffed animal in New’s lap, “Beaww?”

New hesitated for a moment before capitulating with a pout. He handed Snowflake over, but not without telling him that Gun must return Snowflake to him before they go home. Snowflake was Newwie’s best buddy after all, he couldn’t and wouldn’t give Snowflake away to anyone – not even his Daddy.

He thought for a moment before shuffling over to his caregiver, who enveloped him in a warm hug.

_Yep, he wouldn’t trade Daddy for anyone or anything else either, not even for Snowflake._

_~~~~~_

**_A/N:_ **

This month is a busy month for me, so I apologize sincerely for the slow updates! I have two exams next week and the week after and also got some projects to do, so please understand and forgive me!! I am not giving up on my ff yet so don’t worry! :D

Please don’t forget to click on the **subscribe** button so that you won’t miss my updates!

If you want to read more, please **comment** and share your thoughts on the ff with me! 😊 <3 I welcome both criticism and feedback! ^^

Until next time, my sweet cupcakes!

\- fujoheaven


	9. Continuation of "DLO" [IMPORTANT!!!]

Dear all my precious readers who remained until now, 

I have something very _important_ to announce!

This fanfiction is **NOT** discontinued, but it will be **transferred** to my friend's account @[SpellWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellWolf/pseuds/SpellWolf) as they will be the one writing the future chapters for "Daddy's Little One". Please follow their account to read the continuation of this story! 

_SpellWolf_ is a greatly talented writer with immense creativity and knowledge, so I am very very thankful to SpellWolf that they are willing to complete the story in my stead. I am very sorry to the readers who waited until now despite my long inactivity due to personal reasons, please forgive me for leaving you hanging for so long, you can insult me, fight me, I will accept it all because it is indeed my fault for not updating for such a long time. 

However, I sincerely thank you all for reading my fanfiction(s), you guys have no idea how much I treasure you, you are all part of my precious memories! Writing _"Daddy's Little One"_ and _"Onesided But Endless"_ was really fun to me, I enjoyed reading your comments and your kudos had me on cloud nine! Thank you all so much for the support!

Lastly, I want to wish all of you, who are now reading this, a great year and the best of luck and success in their lives! I will still be there on AO3 and I would love to have a chat now and then with y'all! <3

I love you, stay healthy and safe, my precious rays of sunshine! :D 

\- fujoheaven


	10. Note!

Hey Guys!

As you know I've taken over this fic for Fujoparadise . If you didn't know you can read the start on her account. Basically life happened and she can no longer continue it, but doesn't want it to just stop, so she asked me if I would be happy to finish the fic for her. So here we are! If you haven't read any of my stuff before my writing style is a little different from Fujoparadise’s.

There are bits and pieces that I will be posting that are written by her and I will let you know as the chapter titles which ones they are. Other than that I have all her notes and ideas on the fic but she has given me complete creative control so we'll see where it goes!

I hope you enjoy it and continue to follow this story.


	11. Spellwolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting two chapters today to catch up with Wattpad 😅

Off decides to get Gun his own plushie so that the three of them can play together and luckily he had packed Gun's giraffe, Jeffrey or Eff as Gun likes to call him.

"Gun baby, I'm going to get Jeffrey, do you wanna wait here or come with?" Off asks, hoping the baby will choose to wait for him to save time. Gun ponders for a minute and looks between New and Krist before deciding.

"’Ait here." Gun babbles and Off smiles and hurries away before the baby can change his mind.

Off grabs the giraffe and rushes back to the group.

"Here you go." Off smiles handing Gun the plushie. Gun squeals excitedly, drops Snowflake and grabs at the giraffe. New is quick to scoop up his polar bear.

"Eff! Eff!" He cries out hugging the toy to his chest. "Fank you Papi!" Gun manages and Off smiles adoringly at him and ruffles his hair.

"No problem little monkey." He says softly. "Now off you go and play with Krist and Newwiee." Gun nods happily and turns to his friends.

"Ook! Ook! Eff!" Gun flourishes the toy in both the other littles faces.

"Oooo! He can be friends with Snowflake?" New tilts his head to the side and brings Snowflake up to the giraffe. Gun nods and grins.

"Yuyu too baby Gun!" Krist adds pushing his turtle into the fray.

"Yuyu!" Gun responds.

The three play with their plushies and soon Off notices Gun wriggling.

"Gun?" He asks, interrupting the play. Gun barely gives Off a glance and tries to carry on with the game. "Gun." Off says more sternly and Gun stops and looks over at his Papi. "Come here please." Off asks and Gun crawls over to him. "Do you need to pee?" He asks but Gun shakes his head. "I don't believe that for a second little one. Come on, bathroom break." 

Gun pouts but goes with Off, they get to the door but Off remembers his bag and quickly turns around to grab it. Jogging back to Gun he notices tears in his littles eyes.

"Oh no." He mutters and scoops Gun up and rushes out of the room, away from the staff and the cameras. As soon as they are out of the main room Gun bursts into tears and Off just knows what's about to happen and he also knows he's not going to make it to the bathroom. Off resigns himself to an accident and places Gun down, taking his hand and hurrying to the bathroom. Just as they arrive at the door Gun's wails increase and a dark patch on his bottoms appears.

"It's alright baby." Off soothes, opening the door and helping Gun into a cubicle where he manages to finish on the toilet. Off strips Gun's wet clothes off and pulls out some baby wipes, wiping the boy down and making sure he is fresh and clean before dressing Gun in some dry clothes.

"Let's head back now." Off says once he's packed everything up and put it all back into his bag.

"No." Gun shakes his head adamantly.

"What? Why?" Off asks, picking up the bag and holding out his hand for Gun to take. When the baby doesn't move Off sighs and puts the bag down.

"No." Gun says again, tears once more forming in his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Up!" Gun says and Off tilts his head to the side in question. "Up!!" Gun whines and Off goes to pick Gun up, thinking that this is what he means. Gun staggers back and shakes his head and now Off is really confused.

"Baby, I don't understand." He tries.

"No baby." Gun says. "Wanna be big." Gun tries and Off's face looks visibly shocked.

"You wanna age up?" Off asks and Gun nods. "Baby, you can age up whenever you want, I will never force you to stay down." Off sighs. "We've been through this before." Gun blinks and Off waits and for a while nothing happens, until Gun straightens himself up.

"Big?" Off asks and Gun nods once. "Can I ask why?"

"No." Gun starts but stops when Off gives him a stern look. "Eugh fine, I'm embarrassed okay!" Gun grumbles and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"What are you embarrassed about?"

"That I had an accident." Gun mumbles, looking anywhere but at Off.

"You know, you wouldn't have had an accident if you'd worn a diaper." Off says and Gun scowls.

"Not on camera."

"I know." Off sighs. They'd been over this particular subject way too many times now. "So you just want to leave?"

"I... err... You go and say goodbye and I'll meet you in the car?" Gun suggests and Off rolls his eyes.

"Fine, but you owe me one." He says walking out of the bathroom. "Here," Off thrusts the duffle bag into Gun's arms. "You carry this to the car. I'll tell them you're not feeling well."

—

"Oh, where's Gun?" Singto asks as he spies Off walking towards them alone.

"He's not feeling well so I'm taking him home." Off explains, trying his best not to roll his eyes.

"Baby Gun sick?" Krist pouts, worry, clear as day in his eyes.

"Yes little one, but he'll be alright after a nap, don't you worry." Off says, bending down and booping Krist on the nose. Krist goes cross eyed and wiggles the end of his nose, which is quite frankly adorable.

"Say bye bye to Gun for me!" Newwiee practically shouts, tugging on Off's arm.

"Will do, you little terror!" Off chuckles, and ruffles Newwiee's hair. "See you guys later!" He calls, waving as he leaves, but not before stopping and talking to the staff. He assures them Gun is fine, just in need of a little rest and that he will ensure that Gun is ready for the next mission tomorrow before leaving.

Once home Gun goes off and does his own thing while Off empties the bag. Soon it's dinner time and Gun has cooked for them. Sitting at the dinner table, Off feels a bit worried that Gun didn't actually want to age up earlier but instead, felt he needed to.

"Baby, wanna be small again tonight?" He asks suddenly and Gun blushes, looks down at his plate and nods. "Alright, but diapers are happening and I think they should tomorrow too."

"But I..." Gun starts, but Off holds up his finger.

"Krist and Newwiee both wear them and don't you think it'll be less embarrassing to wear a diaper than to have another accident?"

Gun takes a moment to think this over before eventually nodding his head in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm not happy about it."


	12. Mostly Fujoparadise with dashes of Spellwolf

Off was awoken by several knocking sounds on the door to his apartment. He turned to his side and smiled endearingly when he saw his little Gun sleeping peacefully next to him. The Little was firmly hugging his fluffy giraffe stuffie in his arms and suckling on his pastel green pacifier.

Off got out of the bed as carefully as he could but Gun, who was still out like the light, stretched out his arms instinctively in search for his caregiver. Off bent down and patted his lover softly in a soothing rhythm to prevent him from waking up as it was still early in the morning. The sun was just barely starting to rise, it's rays of sunshine illuminated through the open lid of the curtains.

The knocking sounds started again. Off took a swift glance at the digital clock on his bedside table. It was only 6am in the morning, way too early for him to wake up. Off groaned and got up to open the door.

The moment he opened the door, he saw a small group of familiar people standing in front of him. They were the staffs from the reality show 'Daddy's Little One'.

The head staff greeted him and handed an envelope to Off, who curiously opened it. As he had guessed, it was a new mission for the day.

\-------

"New Mission: Draw a lot and spend your day with the chosen Little," Singto read, still half-awake. When he read the letter again, his eyes opened wide and he gawked incredulously at the staff members in front of his apartment.

"We gave the same mission to Off and Tay, you will need to exchange your Littles for today. Depending on whom you drew, you will have to take care of either New or Gun for the whole day until the evening," the main staff of the show explained and held out a surprise box.

Knowing that he had no other option than to comply, Singto hesitantly reached his hand into the box and blindly drew a random piece of paper that determined his destiny for today.

'Gun'

Singto let out a sigh in relief. At least it's not New. The latter was a notorious trouble-maker even worse than Krist when he was a Little. Singto wasn't sure if he could handle New without having a mental breakdown. Since Gun was only a baby in Little Space, Singto fathomed that the day would go smoothly.

\-----

"New?!" Off cried in utter bafflement. "Dude, do you know how difficult it is to handle that brat?!"

"Well, you got his name tag and the rules are set, you must take care of him today, Off," the staff member explained.

Off rolled his eyes and ruffled his hair in slight frustration. He didn't want to part with his baby Gun. Off knew how insecure Gun was, so he feared that Gun would be uncomfortable with another person taking care of him without Off by Gun's side.

"Fine, but I need to talk things out with my baby first," Off spoke after a minute of pondering.

"Of course," the worker replied and followed Off into his bedroom with his crew of staffs to film them.

"Baby," Off called him softly and shook Gun's shoulder in order to wake him up.

"Pa...pii?" Gun rubbed his eyes cutely and let out a surprised squeak when he saw the group of staffs in the room.

Off stroked Gun's cheek adoringly, "good morning, baby Gun, we have a new mission today, are you excited?"

Gun nodded his head and smiled at the staff members bashfully, making the staff and her coworkers squeal inwardly.

"Today, you are going to have Uncle Singto come to play, isn't that great?"

Gun stared at him with a perplexed expression, " 'Ingto?"

"Yes, Uncle Singto is going to stay with you in Papii’s stead today, but I promise I will come back as soon as possible, okay, little one?" Off asked and kissed the back of Gun's hand.

Upon hearing that his daddy is going away, Gun's eyes welled up with tears immediately and pouted.

Off felt his heart melt and cooed at his Little boy. "I know you love Papii, but Papii can't just abort the mission, that's what cowards do. Gun is a brave baby, right?"

Gun sniffled and eventually nodded relentingly, not wanting to vex his Papii further with his selfishness. Off wiped his tears away and embraced his Little. "Papii will never leave baby Gun, Papii always loves you and always will," he told Gun reassuringly, which calmed the little down a bit.

Letting go of Gun, Off spoke again, "Baby, I know you don't want me to leave you, Papii also doesn't want to leave Gun, but it's only for today, Papii will be back in the evening, OK?"

Gun nodded obediently and smiled through the tears.

"That's my good boy!" Off said proudly and gave his baby a quick kiss on the lips.

Carrying his baby over to the changing table, Off laid Gun down onto the diapering surface to change his diaper. Off wiped his baby's bum thoroughly from the front to the back and powdered him. His movements weren't really dexterous but he still managed to get Gun well cleaned.

Setting his Little down on the bed, Off cleaned everything up as best as he could and deposited the trash.

Dressed in his favorite green onesie, a pair of comfortable pants and his favorite T-shirt with a cute picture of a dog on the front, Gun was now a happy baby again, but oddly quiet.

\-----

"Daddy bad, Newwie hates Daddy!" New's angry voice resounded through Tay and his apartment.

"Baby, listen to me please--"

"--No!! Daddy bad, Daddy is the worst!!"

The next moment, New bursted into tears and started throwing his toys at Tay. Tay dexterously caught all the objects thrown at him and put them down before going back to his crying Little. He hugged his Little close but New fought against him by biting into his arm. Tay hissed in pain but let him be, he waited until his Little calmed down. After a while, New stopped resisting and released Tay's arm from his bite before pressing his face against Tay's chest where he sobbed into his shirt.

Tay let out a relieved sigh when New's teeth finally let go of his arm. He put his arms around his crying boyfriend and drew soothing circles on his back. "Daddy is sorry, but the mission is only for today, didn't you say that you like Uncle Off? He is going to play with Newwie today, isn't that awesome?"

New nodded and stopped crying. He then looked up at his caregiver with teary eyes, "but Daddy no forget Newwie! Promise!"

Tay laughed and wiped his lover's tears away with his thumbs and replied in a gentle tone, "Of course Daddy would never forget his baby Newwie, Daddy will be back today at 6pm, promise!"

New nodded in agreement and ran to the closet to choose his street clothes.

"Hurry up, Daddy, Newwie wants to play with Uncle Off!" New grinned widely and thought of all the pranks he came up with during the past days that he could pull on his next victim. Tay shook his head lovingly and walked over to the wardrobe in order to pick out clothes for his Little to wear.

"Would you like to wear the bunny sweater today, little prince?" Tay asked and showed New the piece of pastel pink clothing. New inspected it for a second before nodding in approval. Tay picked out a pair of blue jeans and a yellow onesie for his Little. Then he opened a drawer to grab a pair of pull-up.

"Daddy?" New questioned at the sight of the pull-up. Usually, he used diapers and seldom wore pull-ups.

"Today, Uncle Off is going to stay with you, I don't think you'd want him to change you," Tay replied, "Or are you alright with that?"

As far as he knew, his Little was very picky when it came to such things. New only allowed Tay to change his diaper and didn't let anyone else wash him or see him naked except for Tay.

He had once made his friend, Earth, help him babysit New for an afternoon because he was occupied with filming. It was an abject disaster. Since New obstinately refused to let Earth change him, New developed a serious rash and his clothes got soiled from the leaking diaper in just a matter of a few hours.

As expected, New shook his head vehemently and crinkled his nose in distaste, "No, Newwie only want Daddy!"

Tay nodded, "Then let's get you dressed, little one."

Undressing his Little was easier than putting the clothes on him. New tried sneaking away while Tay was working on the pull-up. Tay adroitly stopped his energetic Little and helped him into the white pull-up.

"When you need to pee, remember to tell Uncle Off, okay? He will take you to the toilet and clean you up after."

New nodded with a lilt, "Mhm~"

"Good boy," Tay praised him and ruffled his hair lovingly.

\-----

Singto entered the nursery room where his Little was resting peacefully. The cameramen followed him and settled in one of the corners to capture the couple's interactions in this lovely morning.

Walking over to the adult-sized crib with careful steps, Singto bent over the rails to take a look at his baby. Krist was still deep in slumber, occasionally sucking soundly around his thumb. Singto looked around, and as expected, he found the forgotten pacifier near the pillow. He gently removed Krist's thumb from his mouth and slipped the pacifier between his lips. Stroking a few strands of Krist's hair from his face, Singto allowed himself a minute to adore his little angel ere he turned off the baby monitor and started preparing for the morning routine.

Shuffling over to the changing table, Singto took out a disposable liner from one of the drawers and spread it over the diapering surface. He then opened another drawer and picked out the items he needed, which were a pack of baby wipes, a bottle of baby powder and a tube of diaper cream to treat and prevent the rash. Pushing the button on the baby mobile, it immediately sprang to life and spun slowly while playing a soft melody.

Satisfied with his work, Singto returned to the crib and lowered the rail completely. Sitting down on the soft mattress next to Krist, Singto took the blanket off from his Little and pulled his sleeping lover into his arms before hoisting him up on his lap.

"Kit, my little sleepyhead, it's time to wake up~" Singto cooed and tried to shake his lover awake but the latter was still deep in his slumber. Krist usually sleeps until 9am, so it was no surprise that Singto couldn't wake him up this early.

"Baby, get up, we have a new mission today!" Singto spoke into Krist's ear and tickled him but Krist only stirred a bit and nibbled on his pacifier before continuing his sleep.

"Kit~" Singto tried again and poked his cheeks softly.

Krist swatted his hand away groggily and hid his face in the crook of Singto's neck.

Sighing in resignation, Singto turned to the staffs and told them to wait in the living room so that he could change Krist's diaper and get him dressed.

Gently tugging Mr. Yuyu away from Krist's grip, Singto picked him up bridal style and walked to the changing table in order to change Krist's soggy diaper.

When he was done changing him, Singto carried his unconscious lover to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their face. It was astonishing how Krist stayed fast asleep during the whole process, really. Fortunately, Singto visited the gym regularly so he had enough strength and muscles to do all the work by himself.

After getting both of them dressed, Singto stuffed the turtle plushie back into Krist's arms and slipped his baby blue paci into Krist's mouth ere he carried him out of the apartment into his car. Singto pressed a light peck on Krist's temple before starting to drive them to Off's apartment.

\-----

The results:

Off - - > New

Singto - - > Gun

Tay - - > Krist

How are they going to deal with the new situation? Let's look forward to the next episode!

[To be continued...]


	13. Mainly SpellWolf with a Sprinkle of Fujoparadise

Tay arrives at Off's place with New firmly attached to his side.

"Oh hey Tay, hey Newwiee." Off says.

"Hey Peng, Newwiee, say hi to Uncle Off.”

"Hi Uncle Off." New says in a tiny voice.

"Come in, Singto will be here soon to pick up Gun."

Off stands aside and Tay walks in with New still clinging onto him.

"Gunnie?" New asks.

"He's in a bit of a funny mood right now little one." Off warns New. New doesn't let go of Tay's arm as they reach Gun in the living room. Gun is sitting there on the couch, pouting with his arms crossed. Tay looks over at Off who shrugs.

"He's not all that happy about this." Off shrugs and sits down next to Gun. Tay sits on the armchair with New sitting in his lap.

Off and Tay chat while New and Gun sit in silence, New clinging to Tay and soon there's another knock at the door. Off gets up and Gun doesn't even budge. Off comes back with Singto who is carrying a sleeping Krist.

"He just won't wake up!" Singto shrugs.

"Alright baby, Papi's gonna go with Newwiee now." Off explains to Gun, who is now just point blank ignoring him. Off gulps but kisses Gun's head. "Be a good boy okay. Papi loves you." Still nothing from Gun. Off sighs but turns away and heads over to New. "Ready to go home Newwiee?" Off asks holding out his hand to the boy. New hesitates and hugs Tay tightly.

"Love you daddy." New says quietly.

"Love you too little man. See you soon." Tay kisses New's head and watches as New takes Off's hand. Tay chucks Off his keys and watched them leave.

"I guess I'll just take him?" Tay asks, holding out his arms for Krist. Singto passes Krist to Tay and gives Tay his keys.

"Good luck." Singto says and kisses the sleeping Krist's cheek.

Once Tay has left, Singto goes over to sit with Gun.

"How are you feeling today, little one?" Singto asks, ruffling Gun's hair.

"Okay." Gun shrugs and Singto blinks at him.

"Okay..." he looks around and then remembers something Off had told him. Gun loves coloring. "Hey, Gun where are your coloring books?" Singto asks and Gun points to a draw.

"Crayons in there too." Gun mutters and watches as Singto heads over to the draw and pulls out the books and crayons. He lays them out on the coffee table and opens up a book, flipping through the pages.

"Ohh these are some great pictures Gun." He exclaims, pointing to some of the colored in pictures. "Can I color this one in?" He asks and Gun nods. Gun watches Singto carefully as he colors, with narrowed eyes and it's not long until he gives in.

"I wanna color too." Gun decides and crawls onto the floor to sit with Singto and picks up a crayon and starts to color. Singto carries on, and glances over at Gun who is coloring strangely neatly for a baby.

***

Off and New arrive back at New's place and New takes Off around the condo and shows Off all his toys. New then makes Off play with him and demands that he pretends to be New's horse to ride on.

Unfortunately, When New climbs onto Off's back, Off inadvertently reacts with a...

"Fuck, you are freaking heavy, New!" Off regrets his words immediately. The expletive, of course, didn't escape New's ears.

"Uncle Off, you said a bad word! You have to be punished!" Off apologizes immediately.

"I am sorry, please forgive Uncle Off?" New doesn't relent though and insists on punishing him.

"Nuhuh!" New presses. "Gotta be punished. Off sighs.

"Alright, what's my punishment?"

"You gotta write 'I must not curse' twenty times!" New decides with a nod of his head. Off suppresses the urge to roll his eyes and gets New to get him some paper and a pen and he writes out his lines.

***

Krist cries vehemently after he wakes up without his daddy Singto. Tay gets out all of New's toys in the hope of distracting Krist, however nothing works. Feeling helpless and not knowing how he should stop Krist from wailing, Tay decides to video call Singto. Unfortunately this doesn't quite go to plan because as soon as Krist sees Gun by Singto's side, Krist gets even more upset and cries even harder, thinking that Singto wanted Gun instead of him.

"Daddy doesn't want me anymore!" He wails. Tay gulps and looks apologetically at Singto.

"Of course he does Krist, he's just got to look after Baby Gun for a little bit. He'll be home soon." Tay soothes.

Seeing his baby this sad and distressed, Singto feels his heart tear apart.

"Baby, listen to daddy for a minute please." Singto says calmly through the phone. He waits a minute for Krist to register his words and stop crying enough to actually listen. "Remember how we're filming the TV show?" Krist nods his head. "And you know how we have to do tasks for it?" Krist nods again. "Well this is one of those tasks."

Krist takes his time to think this over and eventually he nods again and the tears stop flowing.

"Okay daddy." He mumbles.

"Good boy Kit!" Singto praises, utterly relieved that his little has finally stopped crying. "I'll be back home up real soon. But for now you play with Uncle Tay okay?"

"Okay."

Tay is utterly relieved when Singto finally manages to get Krist to stop crying. He hangs up the phone and assesses Krist. He looks around the room at the chaos the morning has brought. Now that Krist had calmed down Tay decided to get some sweets from the kitchen and make Krist some pink milk. Tay picks him up off of the floor and sits him in his lap as he helps a snivelling Krist drink his milk and eat something. 

"Wanna color a picture for your daddy?" Tay asks once Krist has finished. The little quickly nods his head and Tay gets out some coloring equipment. Krist sets to work, much calmer now he is hydrated and fed and soon he's yawning.

"Wanna have a nap?" Tay asks, rubbing Krist's back soothingly.

"Nuhuh." Krist shakes his head vigorously.

"You sure? You look very sleepy?"

"Daddy won't come back if sleeping." Krist admits.

"Oh sweetheart," Tay melts. "Your daddy will be back whether you're sleeping or awake." Tay tries but Krist just shakes his head again and Tay's had enough tears for one morning so he drops the subject.

***

"How are you getting on little one?" Singto asks once he's hung up the phone.

"Fine." Gun shrugs and carries on coloring. Singto senses that there is something up with Gun so he presses forward. "What else would you like to do today?"

"Watch TV." Gun tries, staring down at the paper.

"Okay baby Gun." Singto watches as Gun flinches at the word. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything you want."

"Gun." Singto deadpans.

"Yeah?"

"I know you're not little."

"I... okay." Gun sags and finally looks over at Singto. "Sorry, I really tried, but as soon as I knew Papi was leaving I started coming out of headspace and it was so frustrating because I wanna be little because I have to be for the show but... I'm not." Gun sighs defeated.

"That's okay Gun. You don't have to force yourself to be little." Singto says gently. "We can just hang out normally."

"Really?" Gun asks hopefully and Singto nods. "Then... can I get changed?"

"Sure, need my help?" Gun blushes a little and shakes his head.

"No thank you."

***

Off is first home with New in tow, and as soon as he sees Gun in 'big clothes' he frowns, after tiring day playing with a hyperactive New, Off wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his baby.

"Gun? Aren't you little anymore?" Off pouts.

"No, I haven't been all day..." Gun stares down at his lap, clearly afraid to be reprimanded.

"He couldn't because you weren't here." Singto interrupts. "And I told him not to worry about it for the day. I've already spoken to the staff and they don't mind. They don't want to push it."

"Oh, okay." Off nods. "Oh, Singto, you alright to take New to Tay?"

"Of course." Singto smiles and holds out his hand for New to take. New, who is now significantly shy, due to Gun not being little, takes Singto's outstretched hand and waves goodbye to Off.

"Thank you for playing today Uncle Off."

"Any time, kid." Off ruffles his hair and hopes that any time won't come any time soon.

"Gun, I know that you're big now... but can I still have cuddles? I'm exhausted!" Off flops onto the couch next to Gun, who looks at him and promptly snuggles up into Off's side.

"Of course you can Papi." Gun mumbles into Off's shoulder. "I still missed you."

***

"Krist baby, won't you even look at daddy?" Singto tries, once Tay and New leave.

Krist pouts and turns his back to him to show that he is mad at his daddy for leaving him without consulting him first. But soon, Krist whimpers and breaks down into tears. Singto gathers Krist into his lap and tries desperately to calm him down but Krist screams and sobs louder than ever to let out his anger. Singto feels a twinge of guilt and he immediately resigns to his baby. Singto feels a tear escape his own eyes at the heart breaking sight of his weeping Little. He quickly wipes it away and kisses Krist's temple and cheeks repeatedly. Eventually, Krist simmers down and falls asleep in Singto's hold with his head reclining on his shoulder.

  
***

  
"Did you have fun with Uncle Off?" Tay asks when they're on their way home.

"Uh-Huh!" New nods excitedly and proceeds to tell Tay all about his day with Off.

Once they arrive home Tay opens the door and his jaw drops. New's toys are everywhere.

"What the fuck happened here?!"

"Daddy said a bad word!!" New gasps, point accusingly at Tay. "Gotsta be punished Daddy!"

"New, this is not the time." Tay grumbles.

"Daddy you gotta be punished!" New stamps his foot.

"After you have cleaned up all this mess young man." Tay says firmly and New crosses his arms and pouts. "I mean it. I'm going to count to five and if you haven't started tidying up you're going to be in big trouble." Tay warns and when New still doesn't move Tay holds up a closed fist. "One!" He calls and holds up a finger. New's eyes grow wide and he hurries past Tay and starts collecting toys as fast as he can.

What's going to happen on the next episode of Daddy's Little One?

Let's look forward to the next episode!

[To be continued...]


	14. SpellWolf (Fujoparadise’s prompt)

The next day Krist wakes up grizzly and flushed.

"Oh no, baby boy!" Singto exclaims, kissing Krist's forehead and feeling the heat radiating off of Krist's skin. "I think you have a fever." Singto says as Krist starts to cry. "Oh it's okay, I'll get you some medicine." Singto coos, lifting Krist out of bed and feeling him all sweaty. "But maybe a shower first." Singto says carrying Krist to the bathroom.

He strips Krist down and takes off his own clothes, other than his boxers, and steps the two of them into the shower. Cleaning him gently with soap and water that's not too hot, he is constantly reassuring Krist, who is still sniffling and crying. Afterwards, Singto wraps Krist in a fluffy towel and dries him off, dressing him in shorts and a loose t-shirt to help him regulate his temperature. 

"Alright poorly boy, let's get you some medicine and some breakfast." Singto says once he's also dressed. Carrying Krist into the kitchen, he places him down on a chair and rummages around for the medicine. Luckily they'd managed to find some liquid medicine from the last time Krist was sick so he doesn't have to worry about getting Krist to swallow pills. He pours the required amount out into a spoon and offers it to Krist.

"Come on baby, it'll make you feel better." Singto insists as Krist turns his head away. Krist shakes his head vigorously, not wanting to take the medicine. Singto sighs. "Hmm, okay, let's try it with some formula." 

Singto gets to work making adult formula (baby formula is not safe for adult consumption) and mixes the medicine in with it. He hands Krist the bottle and Krist slowly starts to drink. Singto sighs again, but this time it's with relief and soon Krist has finished.

"Well done Little Sunshine." Singto smiles, ruffling Krist's hair. "How about some toast?" Krist nods and Singto makes Krist some toast with butter. Krist munches slowly on the toast as Singto eats and cleans up. 

Once Krist is finished Singto checks Krist's temperature.

"Looks like your temperature has dropped a little, but I think it's going to have to be a TV day today Sweet Boy." Krist nods numbly and Singto once again picks him up and carries him over to the couch. He puts on cartoons Krist snuggles into Singto's side. Singto managed to get some work done on his iPad while Krist dips in and out of consciousness.

Soon it's lunch time and Krist is once more asleep. So Singto leaves him on the couch and gets to work making their lunch, and making some more formula for Krist with the medicine in it. As soon as he's got lunch ready he hears a croaky voice calling him.

"Daddy!" Krist cries, waking up from his nap, only to find Singto not there. "Daddy!" He calls as tears fill his eyes. Singto dashes into the room as soon as he hears the cries. 

"Daddy's here baby, I'm here." He soothes, sitting down next to Krist and rubbing his back.

"Don't leave me." Krist sniffs, wiping his face with his sleeves.

"Never baby." He says, pulling Krist onto his lap. "I was just making lunch." Krist blinks up at his daddy.

"Lunch?" He asks, cocking his head to the side. Clearly the boy was feeling a little better. Singto presses a kiss to Krist's forehead and lo and behold the temperature seems to be dying down somewhat.

"Uh-huh, now are you gonna walk or do you want Daddy to carry you?" Singto asks, shifting Krist's weight in his lap a little.

"Carry." Krist mumbles, snuggling closer and wrapping his arms tighter around Singto. Singto smiles and presses another kiss to Krist's head before lifting the boy up and standing, walking them both to the kitchen.

Singto sets Krist down and hands him the bottle with his formula and medicine in. Krist scrunches up his nose at it, but takes the bottle, even if it is a little reluctantly.

"What's wrong Little Sunshine?" Singto asks, turning to see Krist's screwed up nose.

"Not baby." Krist pouts and pokes at the bottle, causing it to wobble, but not fall over.

"I know you're not Sweet Boy, it's just..." Singto takes a minute to think. "How about I put it in one of your sippy cups?" Singto fed Krist the formula and medicine with a bottle that morning because of how poorly the boy had been, but now that he's feeling a little better he doesn't want the baby bottle. Singto didn't quite factor in that with rest and medicine Krist would be feeling more himself.

"Yes please Daddy!" Krist says, pushing the bottle quickly away from himself and waiting for Singto to switch up the container.

"There you go." Singto says, placing Krist's green sippy cup down in front of him. Krist smiles and begins drinking his formula and medicine immediately.

"Feeling good enough to eat?" Singto asks, once Krist has finished. 

"Yep!" Krist grins.

Singto helps Krist eat his lunch and soon they're back on the couch watching cartoons. Krist yawns and snuggles into Singto's side.

"Wanna go down for a nap?" He asks, stroking Krist's hair.

"No." Krist says firmly, not tearing his eyes away from the television.

"But I think you need one." Singto presses gently.

"No." Krist says again.

"What if you nap here?" Singto tries, worried that Krist's body still needs more rest to feel one hundred percent better.

"No." Krist whines and Singto pauses the cartoon.

"Krist, look at me please."

"Yes Daddy?" Krist blinks his big eyes up at Singto, who melts a tiny bit under his gaze.

"Why won't you have a nap?" He asks seriously and when the only response he gets from Krist is a shrug, he says, a little more firmly. "Krist, I need you to tell me."

"Scared." Krist mumbles, staring down at his lap.

"What are you scared of Little One?" Singto asks, softening immediately.

"That..." Krist bursts into tears and Singto once more scoops Krist up and places him in his lap, rocking him gently. "That... you're gonna l,leave me 'gain!" Krist cries.

"Oh baby, I'm not going to leave you."

"But, but last time I w,was sleepin' and woke up t,to no Daddy and, and time b'fore that, D'Daddy left to go, go play with Little Gun!" Krist manages to get out between sobs.

"Oh, oh, oh. Baby boy, it's okay, Daddy's here now and I'm not leaving you." Singto soothes, still rocking Krist gently and stroking his hair. "Daddy already told you that was for the show, and I won't be doing it ever again, okay. I promise you." Singto continues to rock Krist and hum lullabies until his sobs die down and turn into snores. Singto doesn't leave, instead opting to keep Krist on his lap until the boy wakes up.

When Krist does wake up, he's completely back to his old self and starts charging round the room, gathering everything he needs and setting it out on the table.

"Come on Daddy!" He calls, beckoning Singto over. "It's tea party time!" Singto can't help but smile at his little as he carefully places a couple of his plushies around the table.

"Daddies coming!" Singto calls, joining them. "What are we having for tea today?"


	15. SpellWolf (Fujoparadise’s prompt)

Off's phone went off and he quickly opened the message. It was another video from P'Q

"Welcome back to 'Daddy's Little One!" He says, wai-ing to the camera. "Today you'll be taking your littles to an amusement park!" P'Q grins and winks. "I can imagine we'll be getting a bunch of different reactions to this news! But the location has been sent to your phones, meet the others there in an hour! Have fun!"

The message ends and Off looks up at Gun who is biting his lip nervously. The man hadn't aged down yet today and he's not sure how it will go at an amusement park. Gun loves playing and would very much enjoy spending time at an amusement park, but not in head space.

"Don't think too much on it, Gun. I'll be with you the whole time." Off soothes, rubbing a hand up and down Gun's back.

"I'm fine." Gun shrugs the hand off and walks away. Off follows after his boyfriend and finds him sitting down on their bed.

"Gun, wanna talk about it?" Off asks, sitting next to him.

"No Papi, just wanna be little." Gun mumbles, leaning on Off's shoulder. Off looks down at Gun, sighs and then wraps an arm around him.

"Okay baby, of course, let's get you changed yeah?" Off suggests and Gun nods and holds his arms out. Off can't help but smile as he scoops up his baby, his concerns flying out the window as he holds him close. "How about a really cool outfit for today, seeing that we're going to an amusement park?" Off starts rambling as he lays Gun on the changing table in the bathroom, ready to put him in a diaper.

  
"No..." Gun starts to protest and Off gives him a look.

"We don't want another accident like last time we went out for the day do we?" Off says sternly.

"No Papi," Gun concedes, pouting and let's Off diaper him up.

They arrive at the amusement park which is deserted for filming. They do however meet the film crew, as well as the others.  
  


"Baby Gun!" New cries, shaking off Tay's hand and running over to Off and Gun.

"Hey Newwiee!" Gun giggles and hugs him tightly.

"I swear New if you continue to mess around we'll be going straight home!" Tay snaps, snatching up New's hand. New scowls at his daddy but shrugs and carries on chattering away to Gun.

— previously —

"New will you just calm down for one minute please!" Tay tries as New jumps up and down on the bed.

"We're gonna go on rides! And eat candy! And play games! And and and..." New is singing while bouncing.

"New please, stop or you’re gonna throw up and then we won't even get to go!" Tay warns and New's eyes go wide before he stops and sits down straight away.

"Thank you." Tay sighs and goes up to New. "Now do you wanna be in pulls-ups or diapers today?"

"Neither!" New yells, throwing his hands up and nearly knocking Tay's head.

"Nuhuh!" Tay says quickly. "Absolutely not! You are wearing one or the other! So pick or I will." New folds his arms with a pout but thinks it over.

"Diapers." He decides.

—

"I don't wanna go!" Krist yells sobbing.

"Come on little one, it won't be that bad." Singto tries. "We won't go on any rides that are high up okay? I promise. We'll stay low to the ground."

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Krist cries flopping onto his front and kicking and punching the floor in a full on tantrum. Singto takes a deep breath before dealing with it.

"Krist I understand you’re upset and that's fine but I don't want you to hurt yourself so can we move this onto the bed or couch?" Singto tries to reason with him first. But Krist just kicks and screams even harder. "I'm picking you up then." Singto warns him and quickly grabs Krist and places him on the couch, stroking his hair. He continues to cry for another minute or too until the sensation registers and the tears and sobs slow down. Soon Krist is asleep, face down on the couch. Singto puffs out a breath of air and gets to work organising everything they'll need for the day before carrying Krist to the car, ensuring that he has YuYu with him.

— currently —

"Kit play too!" Krist calls dragging Singto over to the group.

"Busy morning?" Off asks his two friends who chuckle and wince.

"Just a little over excited." Tay says through gritted teeth. 

"Same here... in a way." Singto adds and looks fondly at Krist who is babbling away to his friends.

"Shall we?" Off gestures to the entrance.

Once in the park the daddies get handed an envelope each, with their missions inside. The couples split off into different parts of the park to read their missions.

—

"Alright baby we have to go to the Ghost House. That won't be so bad?" Off winces a little. Gun looks up at him with wide eyes and nods although his thumb slips into his mouth.

"Oh no, no thumb sucking baby boy. Want your paci?" Off asks and Gun nods so he pulls out Gun's green pacifier out of his bag and pops it in Gun's mouth. Gun, who hasn’t let go of his toy giraffe all morning, clings to it tighter.

—

Singto opens the envelope and sees that he and Krist are supposed to go on a rollercoaster. Singto shoves the mission back into the envelope and storms up to the staff. Krist watches Singto with his head tilted to the side, curious as to what his daddy is doing.

"Absolutely not. I am not taking him on a rollercoaster in little space. I draw the line there." He states, his voice slightly scary. The staff all exchange looks and Singto pressing forward. "I demand to switch with Tay and New."

—

Tay's about to open the envelope when one of the staff they are with gets radio'd and quickly take it away explaining the situation. Tay understands easily. He wouldn't want to force New into anything either.

When he gets the new envelope his stomach drops. While New is totally fine with heights, he is not. Damn why did Singto want to swap with them!

—

Singto gets the new envelope and opens it to reveal their mission.

"Looks like we're going in the labyrinth."


	16. SpellWolf (Fujoparadise’s prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krist gets lost, Tay freaks out a little and Gun panics! This episode is full of drama!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up for a panic attack during the OffGun section, I kinda 'breeze' over it but it's still there.

One problem with taking Krist to an amusement park when he's in headspace is that he's super hyper. This means that he is currently running around like mad man, or kid, trying to see everything all at once. 

"Daddy look at this!" Krist tugs Singto towards a stall before turning and running towards another one. "Over here daddy! Look!"

Singto does his best to keep up, but the longer this goes on the more worried Singto gets. His worries are proven right though when he sees Krist dash off around a corner and immediately yelps. Singto hurries after him and finds Krist on his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"Did you fall, Little Sunshine?" Singto asks, scooping the boy up and hugging him.

"Uh-huh," Krist cries and clings onto Singto.

"Aww my poor boy, don't run so fast okay?" Singto hugs him until the tears stop and then carries him over the labyrinth.

"You ready little guy?" Singto asks, putting Krist down and ruffling his hair.

"Okay!" Krist grins up at Singto and walks into the maze.

Krist gets more and more excited as they enter the different rooms, consequently he gets faster and faster and soon Singto is having a hard time keeping up with him.

Krist runs ahead into the next room and it's a room of mirrors.

"Woh!" He gasps as he looks around and puts his hands out as he starts to explore the room.

"Krist?" He hears his daddy call out, but as Krist looks around all he can see is his own reflection.

"Daddy?" He asks, "Daddy? Where are you?"

"I'm here!" Singto calls out. "Stay right where you are. I'll come to you."

"Daddy!" Krist cries, tears rolling down his cheeks as he realises he's lost.

"It's alright baby, I'll find you," Singto reassures. "Call out to me so I can find you."

"D,daddy!"

"That's right good boy, I'm nearly there."

"Daddy!"

"There you are," Singto breathes a sigh of relief and gathers Krist into his arms. "I told you not to run off."

"M'sorry, Kit is sorry," Krist sniffs and snuggles into Singto chest.

"Come on, let's finish this maze together."

—

New is all but dragging Tay towards the rollercoaster.

"Come on Daddy! Let's go!" He says as he tugs Tay's sleeve.

"Just give me a minute," Tay says, his feet not moving.

"No, come on Daddy, now!"

"Newwiee, I said give me a minute."

"No now!"

"Newwiee..."

"Daddy!"

"New! That's enough!" Tay shouts and New freezes as tears appear in his eyes. Tay softens and pulls New into his arms. "I'm sorry little man, Daddy just needs a minute okay. He's scared."

"Scared?" New asks as he sniffs and wipes at his eyes.

"You know Daddy doesn't like heights," Tay explains and New nods in understanding.

"Don't worry Daddy! Newwiee protect you!" New says as he hugs Tay tightly. Tay hugs him back.

"I don't think I can do it..." Tay whispers to him and New sits back and looks Tay in the eyes.

"Daddy need me to be big?" He asks all seriously and Tay nods, a tear falling down his cheek. Tay watches as New comes out of head space, awareness and tenseness coming back into his body.  
  


"I've got you," New says, still sitting in Tay's lap as he bring Tay's head to rest on his chest. "We don't have to do this."

"I know, but..."

"No buts, if you can't we won't. Simple as that."

"New..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I think I can do this, are you able to get back into head space?" Tay asks and New takes a moment but nods.

"I think so. Are you sure you wanna try?"

"Yeah, let's do it." Tay nods, mustering as much confidence as he can and New eases himself back down.

"Okay Daddy!" New grins, little once more.

"Thank you baby. Shall we do this then?"

"Okay Daddy, hold Newwiee's hand," New instructs, standing up and holding his hand out to Tay. Tay takes it and together they get into the cart.

Tay is shaking as the bars are lowered and they are locked in.

"See Daddy, don't be scared. All safe." New grips Tay's hand and Tay nods.

The ride starts and Tay squeezes his eyes shut as he clings onto New's hand and before he knows it, it's over. Panting and a little shaky he clambers out of the cart and New pulls him over to the bench.

"Daddy, you know what will make you feel better?"

"What's that?"

"Ice cream!"

—

Off is less and less sure about this mission as they walk slower and slower towards the ghost train. Off had tried to talk to Gun the whole way there but his little had refused to say anything.

"Gun baby, are you sure about this?" Off asks again and Gun nods firmly. "We don't have to do it. It's okay," Off tries but Gun just shakes his head and drags Off closer to the ghost train.

They get to the ride and Gun is shaking. Off is not impressed and is about to tell Gun that this is ridiculous when Gun starts hyperventilating.

"Shit!" Off mutters picking Gun up and walking away from the ghost train, all the while talking soothingly to his little.

"Gun, baby," Off addresses him as he sits down on a bench with Gun in his lap. "Gun can you hear me?" But Gun is crying and not breathing right and Off's pretty worried he might just pass out. "Gun, listen to my voice," Off pulls Gun's head to his chest. "Follow my breaths."

Off takes slow and steady breaths in and out while stroking up and down Gun's back. With Gun pressed to his chest listening to Off's heart beat his breathing starts to slow and match Off's.

"That's it baby, that's it, good boy. You're such a good boy."

"Papii," Gun manages, shakes wracking his body.

"I've got you baby boy, I've got you."

"Wanna go home," Gun mumbles into Off's chest.

"Of course, we'll go home right away."

—

Singto, Krist, Tay and New all meet up after their missions. All, apart from New looking slightly exhausted.

"Where's Peng?" Tay asks a member of staff.

The staff explain to them what happened and that Off and Gun went home early.

"Oh no, baby Gun okay?" Newwiee asks, tugging on Tay's arm.

"I'm sure he's okay buddy, just needs to be at home and feeling extra safe right now," Tay says softly.

What's going to happen on the next episode of Daddy's Little One?

Let's look forward to the next episode!

[To be continued...]

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [SpellWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellWolf/pseuds/SpellWolf) Log in to view. 




End file.
